SMHM2:The Angel and the Duke
by YugikidKistyNocturnum
Summary: The sequel to Seto Meets his Match, there has been a murder but it was thought to be an accident but really a trick? Seto is now watching his daughter fall apart,the one man that has the answers to who did it, just got out of prison.AU
1. The wake up call

**Author note: Here is the sequal to Seto Meets his Match that has taken a year for me to get out finally. Enjoy this lovely chapter I have chapter 2 already written but I have to get some things edited then out it comes. If your reading this for the frist time and didn't read Seto Meets his Match your going to be lost because I drop discriptions which I will put in later chapters if needed.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The wake up call**

It was early morning when Seto and Ann were asleep on the living room couch, only to be awaken by the sound of a crying baby, foot steps where heard over in the kitchen, as Kisty ran to quiet her daughter with a bottle of milk upstairs.

Seto opened one of his eyes, and looked at his wife Ann who was asleep in his arms, slowly he removed his arms and was able to slip off the couch and not wake Ann, a trick he had picked up over the last year that he had been married to her.

As Seto stepped into the main hall of the house, he could hear Kisty in the hallway walking back and forth trying to get her daughter to fall back asleep. Seto decided to take matters into his own hand, so he walked towards the stairs, he could see Kisty pacing back and forth, the poor girl hadn't slept all night her brown hair was a mess, and her little 6-month-old daughter was crying her head off.

"Come on Ally, give your mother a break, she can't take much more of this," Kisty whispered rubbing her daughter's back. Seto shook his head, "Kisty, why, don't you just let me take care of Ally here," he said. Kisty shook her head, "Dad, this is my daughter, I am going to take care of her," she said. Seto shook his head, he knew that Kisty was still upset, about the accident and now was clinging to the only thing she had left of Josh, and that was the little 6 month old girl, named Alexandra but everyone called her Ally.

Ann walked up next to Seto, she looked at her exhausted stepdaughter who looked now like she was going to clasp with Ally in her arms. "Kisty, this isn't the time to be as stubborn, as your father, now let him or I take Ally and you get some sleep," spoke the clam woman with a kind voice.

"I am not being stubborn," Kisty fired back, "I am just…" Kisty began to fall over just as she spoke, Ann ran to little Ally, and Seto caught Kisty. "You are exhausted, Kisty, you need to sleep," Seto said. Kisty shook her head, "No I am not, I just…I just tripped," she snapped, "I am perfectly find, I am just doing my job as a parent," she said. Ann held Ally, as the child continued to cry finally Ann, walked the baby into the nursery and came back with the bottle, Ally was drinking from it, and it was quiet now in the hallway.

Kisty's head fell, "I fail all the time, now, I can't even make my daughter be quiet," she said. Seto hugged his daughter, "No you're just mourning right you can't even think straight and you haven't slept in over 3 days, you need to get to bed now and that's an order," he snapped. Kisty pulled out of her father's grip, "I am not going to sleep Dad, I need to be there for Ally," she said. Ann shook her head, "You can't be there for your daughter if you haven't had sleep, Seto and I can handle little Ally, you get to bed," said Ann trying to be in a pleasant tone. Kisty shook her head, "I told you there is nothing wrong with me I just don't want to impose," she said.

Seto laughed, "You aren't, now go to bed, or I am going to have to throw you in your room and lock the door," he threatened in a joking tone. Kisty rolled her eyes, "I am not 8 anymore Dad," she said. Seto smirked, "I know but you are acting like one," he said. Kisty looked at her step mother for confirmation, and she gave a nod, "I have Ally quiet and when she is done with the bottle, I will put her to bed, and when she starts crying I will change her, ok, now Kisty get some sleep," she said and walked Ally into the nursery.

Kisty closed her eyes, "Dad…" she started to say. "Don't even think about it, for once I am agreeing with Ann about you, and Ally. I didn't like the fact you were living alone in that house, and I didn't like the fact that you been killing yourself by not sleeping, you useless to Ally if you can't even stand on your own two feet. I am being nice about it Kisty or else I would have locked you in your room until I knew you got at least 2 hours of sleep," he said. Kisty looked to the ceiling, "Why did all this have to happen," she said slowly letting one of the tears fall down her face.

Seto hugged his daughter, "Look at me, Kisty," said Seto turning his daughter's head to look at him, she looked at her father's blue eyes, that they both shared in color, "I was in the same boat with your mother, you're scared you want to hold on as tight as you can and not let go of what you lost. I know because I have been there, you are hurting right now, and I wouldn't be surprise if you started acting like me, and do everything but take care of yourself. I am here to make sure you don't make my mistakes, and trust Ann with Ally; she has a mother's instincts even she lost her own child a few months ago," he said.

Kisty turned her head away, "Why did he have to be in that car, why couldn't I just had him stay home, and ask Mokuba to pick up the stuff from the store," she started crying, as she tried to stand using the wall as a crutch. "Fate has a funny way of working, now come on let's get you to bed, you shouldn't be on your feet," Seto said seeing Kisty began to stubble. Ann walked out of the nursery, "Ally is asleep, now you get to bed sweetie and let the grandparents do their thing," she said. Kisty nodded knowing she wasn't going to win this fight even if she tried, she was just too mentally exhausted and physically it was taking its toll on her.

Kisty walked into her room, the bed was in the corner with a table lamp next to it, and two big French doors leading to small balcony that over looked the front yard. Kisty slowly crawled into bed, and Seto pulled the blanket over his daughter, "Get some rest, Ann and I will watch over Ally and make sure nothing happens to her, you get some sleep," he said. Kisty nodded and closed her eyes letting small tears fall down her face, she hadn't had a good dream since the accident, which Josh her only love that had been at her side, died.

Seto closed the door to Kisty's room, he decided that if his daughter was going to go rushing to Ally then she should, be able too. Ann stood in the hall with the clothes she had worn the night before which was causal cloths unlike Seto's which was left over pieces of his business suit, for Ann and Seto had been watching movies until they fell asleep on the living room couch.

"She actually is going to listen for once," said Ann in surprise. Seto nodded, "I think she knows, that she can't win against me," he smirked as he spoke. Ann rolled her eyes, "You know I hate it when you're so egotistical," she said looking over at her husband. Seto smiled, "I have been on Kisty's road, yeah she was older when her mother died, but I knew I would one day have to let go, I am just glad Kisty wasn't in that car with the baby," he said.

Ann nodded, "I wish our son could be in there with Ally, I know she could of used the company," she sighed, thinking about the son she lost because of a under developed heart. "I tried to do the best I could, for him while he was here," Ann said looking at the ground. "I know you did, Ann, that was only a few months ago, and then Josh dies in a car wreck, I don't know what I would do if I lost you and Kisty, or even Ally now," he said kissing Ann softly.

Ann nodded after Seto pulled away from the kiss, "I know you would probably be like your daughter right now and not get any sleep," she said. Seto smiled, "You are right about that, come on, lets get dressed, it's grandparent's day with Ally, and I know that kid is going to be up in about 1 hour," he said, as Ann giggled.

Kisty lay in her bed, her eyes were heavy but she was fighting to keep them open, she couldn't sleep not with the accident fresh in her mind.

Flashback

(2 months before)

"Kisty, I am going down to the store, I will be back in a minute," he said, taking the car keys to the sports car. Kisty was holding a sleeping Ally on the couch, "Ok, Josh just come back soon," she said. Josh walked over Kisty and gave her a kiss, then putting his hand on Ally's head, "You take care of your mother and stay asleep ok," he whispered. Kisty giggled at Josh, "You, be careful," she said, to him. Josh smiled, "I only going to get some dippers then I will be right back," he said and walked out the door, Kisty didn't know she wouldn't see him again until he was in the hospital.

Kisty had been asleep with Ally in her little basinet that was next to the couch, when the phone rang, Kisty slowly lifted up her head and answered the phone, it was a call she wished that she never gotten for her worst fear came true that day.

(Two hours later)

Kisty was at Domino hospital with Seto, Ann, Mokuba, Yugi, Tea, there son Chris and daughter Rose was there, Mokuba with his wife Lisa and their sons Andrew and Matthew, Joey and Mai with their son Jono, and Josh's two adoptive father's Bakura and Ryou, were all in the waiting room, to hear how Josh was doing. Kisty was shaking as she held baby Ally in her arms, Seto offered to take his granddaughter while his daughter paced around the waiting room, and she did hand over the baby girl after a few minutes of pacing her arms were getting tired.

Kisty saw the doctor, coming over to them, "Kisty Kaiba-Devilen, I presume?" he asked. Kisty nodded, "Yes, how is my husband doing?" she asked. The doctor looked at the ground, "Can we talk away from everyone else?" he asked. Kisty nodded knowing that the news wasn't good, as they took a few steps down the hall. Seto handed baby Ally over to Ann as he stuck his head in the hallway.

"I am sorry to tell you this ma'am, but Josh isn't going to make it, he has internal bleeding, that we have tried to stop, but there is too much damage, I have done all I can all we can do is make him comfortable. I am sorry to break this too you, now," he said, "Do you still wish to see him?"

Kisty nodded her head, "Yes, I don't want him to die alone," she said, quietly then turning her head to see her father nodding at her to go ahead while he told everyone else. Kisty stepped into the barely lit hospital room, Josh was hooked up to several machines, and his heart monitor was faint bandages were all over his arms and forehead his face couldn't be seen in the light but his green eyes shown the brightest. "Josh," Kisty spoke slowly taking his hand, "Don't die on me, you fight, you hear me," she said.

Josh gave a small laugh, "You always were stubborn, when it came to death," he said. Kisty look at him, "You shouldn't talk," she said letting some tears roll out of her blue eyes. Josh smiled, "Kisty, look at me, I am dying either way," he said. Kisty shook her head, "Don't say that," she let some more tears fall down. "Kisty, I am not immortal, like some people you know, but our time is over," he said.

Kisty closed her eyes; she couldn't believe she was hearing this, "Josh, what about our daughter? Don't leave her like my mother left me," she begged. Josh smiled under his oxygen mask, "You are never alone, Kisty and I won't leave Ally, I will look over her like your mother did for you, now is my time, accept it," he said. Kisty shook her head her heart was ripping apart.

"Josh, please, I am helpless," she whispered as she placed her forehead against his bandaged. "No you are far from that," he said, "You need to be strong, and be there for your daughter, now," he said. Kisty looked at Josh's green eyes, "Josh…" she said as he removed the oxygen mask, "I want you to stay good bye then walk through that door and don't look back," he said slowly kissing Kisty's lips. Kisty kissed him back slowly, knowing it would be the last time, "I can't say good bye to you," she said letting a tear slip past her face. "You can and you will, Kisty," he said, "Now go, you don't need to watch me die, and I am not alone. I will tell your mother I said hi," he said with small smile.

Kisty closed her eyes, and nodded her head, Josh took Kisty's hand and gave it a small squeeze, "Good bye Kisty," he said. Kisty whispered her good bye, to Josh and walked towards the door, taking a deep breath, she put her hand on the door, and was about to look back, "Don't you look back, Kisty, never look back," Josh said. Kisty nodded and opened the door and walked out of the room, she looked at the doctor, and he went inside with a few nurses.

Kisty walked over to the wall across from the room and slumped to the floor, and began to cry, and 20 minutes later the doctor came out and Josh was wheeled down to the morgue. Ann walked over to Kisty's slumped form, after seeing the doctors wheel a bed past the waiting hall, when she saw Kisty on the floor crying into her knees. Seto handed his granddaughter to Yugi to hold while he and Ann went to comfort Kisty.

Kisty looked at Ann, as Seto approached, "Your going to be ok," she said. Kisty shook her head, "I can't ever be happy, forever," she whispered. Seto put his hand on his daughter's shoulder, and pulled her in to hug, "You will get through this, and everything that comes with it," he said. Kisty cried into her father's arm as they stood there in the hallway of the hospital.

Atem and Preethi had just arrived when they saw Josh's body being rolled down the hall; they walked into the waiting room, "So how is he?" Atem asked. Yugi looked at Ally in his arms, the baby girl was asleep, "She has only has her mother now," he said. They got there just as Ann, Seto, and Kisty walked back into the waiting room.

End Flashback

Kisty cried into the pillow, she was still mourning for Josh it was only a couple of weeks ago, that the funeral had happened, but she wasn't over it she thought she never would be over it not in a million years.

Meanwhile over on the other side of Domino a man walked out of the prison, he brushed his black hair back and his green eyes caught a woman sitting by a car, "About time you showed up Duke, I got some news on your son," she said. Duke walked over towards the woman, "And how is my span doing?" he asked. The woman frowned, "He's dead, in a car accident a few weeks ago," she said. Duke shook his head, "Dammit, they killed him," he cursed.

"That's not all, before he passed away, he married Kaiba's daughter and she has a kid, that's six months old," spoke the woman as she ran her hands through her short brown hair. "So, he got what he wanted after all a small family," Duke said leaning against the car. The woman nodded, "So what are you going to do now?" she asked. Duke sighed, "I don't know Tea, I honestly don't know, but I will tell you this, I am not going to let those bastards kill my grandchild or daughter in law that's for sure," he said.

Tea looked at Duke puzzled, "It seems that you forget that you can't go near Kisty," she said. Duke nodded, "Who said I was going near her, I am talking about the creeps that murdered my son, and put me up for trying to get all that money, Tea," he said. Tea shook her head, "Duke, I am the only one that knows the full truth maybe you should tell the others?" she said. Duke shook his head, "You wan their lives in danger, yours was bad enough Tea, with your two kids, and Yugi to worry about I am lucky that you believed me," he said.

Tea nodded, "Hey what are friends for, besides, as I recalled those people killed my parents too, so you're not alone," she said to Duke. "I know they took out my family and we both had to change identities, now that I am out, this changes my original plans. I am going to have to play hero here," he said. Tea nodded, "Come on lets get you out of her," she said not wanting to talk about it.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Lost Hope

**Hello everyone and welcome to the second chapter, if you notice I may change the genre of general to mystery I figured this was a little more appropriate, since there is a little twists here and there. Reviewers, I am going to ask that you leave an email so that I can write to you my thanks to you personally, as for those anonymous ones, that don't leave emails, you get your reviews here where everyone can see them but they will be shorter then if I put them in email format. **

**Reviewers' thanks**

**Galleria:** Yes, I know I killed Josh, but there is a twist to that and you will see at the bottom of this chapter remember Josh is an actor, and I never said Duke was good just that in prison some personality changes happen, lol. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy more of this story.

**Seething-Z**: I would put enter after everyone speaks, the problem is that it would make the chapter even longer because a lot of the time when I have people speaking just one liners in the conversation, that's why I say he says or she says at the end. Thank you for your suggestion, and I will put it in consideration so I did try to do it in this chapter but I know a few slipped through the cracks, it's just my writing style and it's difficult to change over a short period of time. Thank you

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Lost hope**

Kisty got a few hours later after getting some sleep but it was more unrest then anything, her mind was on constant replay of her last moments with Josh and that wasn't helping the wounds heal at all. Slowly Kisty walked out into the hallway and into the nursery, she saw Ally's baby crib she looked over and saw that her daughter was asleep with her thumb in her mouth. A small smile crossed her small white face as if having a good dream, last few weeks because of Kisty's unrest, poor Ally hadn't been able to sleep knowing her mother was unhappy.

Seto had just taken a break from working in his home office, which he did a lot more, ever since Kisty moved back into the mansion; he was walking past the nursery, and saw Kisty over her daughter. Seto leaned on the doorframe, and watched Kisty slowly touch her daughter's head running her fingers throw the small girl's blue hair.

"You know they say that if the baby is asleep, so should the mother," Seto spoke as Kisty looked over at him. "I don't want to lose her Dad," Kisty responded slowly. "I know, and you feel like she is the only one, that you can cling to, remember Josh," he said as he walked over and put his hand on Kisty's shoulder, "You need to understand that, Josh didn't leave you to raise Ally on your own," he said.

"It's not raising her, it's the fear that I could let her walk out the door and never see her again," Kisty said. Seto smirked, "I thought the same thing once, and you did walk out the door, also for a short time I thought I lost your mother forever," he said. Kisty and Seto begun to walk out of the nursery, letting Ally get some sleep.

"When did you think you lost mom?" Kisty asked as they headed towards the kitchen downstairs. "About the time you were 17 and just got your diploma, and you took off from the mansion in the middle of the night knowing what I did to hurt you down, I was kind of surprised that you were behind Mokuba's mansion that was a good way to throw me off," Seto explained. Kisty nodded, "Ok, so when I ran off you thought you lost what you had of mom?" she asked.

Seto nodded, "Yes, I did that was until I thought of how to get you back," he said, "I was a bad father at the time, I felt pushed and let my anger and lust for power take over, to put you though that training that made me lose you in the first place. Who would have known that Josh would help you come back, to me and that's when I realized your mother never left," he said.

Kisty stopped at the door of the kitchen, "What do you mean Josh brought me back, if it wasn't for that stupid contract I would of never went though that hell," she said. Seto nodded, "Josh was the one that made me realize that I was about to lose my little girl the last thing that I thought was left of Alexandra, but you weren't" he said.

"Ok, so what is left of mom now," Kisty asked. Seto chuckled, they both walked through the kitchen door, "Let me just say, that as long as you were alive and I had my memories I didn't need to hold a vice grip on you forever your mother was alive in here," he said pointing to his head.

Ann turned, "And she won't be dead as long as we all remember her," she said. Kisty nodded, "So you two are saying that, as long as I remember Josh, then he really isn't gone," she said. Ann and Seto nodded, at Kisty who let out a sigh, "It hurts not to feel him though," she said. Seto put his hand on Kisty's shoulder, "It will go away in time," he said moving over to the coffee pot. Ann with a spatula in her hand hit Seto's hand as he tried to steal a pancake, "Those aren't for you," she said pointing it at him. Seto rolled his eyes, "You know why, did you ever make me fire the cook?" he asked. Ann smirked back at Seto, "Because, I can cook better then that guy from iron chief and I like to make food for my family," she said.

Seto rolled his eyes as he reached for a pancake, "Can't I just take…"

"I said no Seto Kaiba, now stop trying to take food from your daughter," interrupted Ann. Kisty sighed, "Oh would you stop it I am not that hungry," she said then her stomach growled.

"Really, young lady, I was present when you were born, said your first word, and I know when your hungry and when your tired, don't try to pull anything on me, your hungry and that's that," Ann said.

Seto grabbed a pancake and quickly hopped over to Kisty while Ann was talking. "Seto KAIBA put that back, now," snapped Ann. Seto shook his head and took a bite out of it, "Mine," he said putting down his untouched coffee. Kisty smirked and took Seto's coffee cup, "Mine now," she said taking a drink of it. Seto smirked, as Ann shook her head, "Like father like daughter," she said going back to pancakes.

Mokuba walked through the kitchen door, "Good morning everyone!" he said loudly. Kisty glared at her uncle and shushed him, "Ally's sleeping," she whispered.

Mokuba put a sorry expression on his face, "Sorry, Kisty," he said giving her a small hug and went to sit down next to her, as his brother got up to get some more coffee since Kisty stole his coffee earlier. "So Mokuba how is everything at Kaiba Industrial Corp?" asked Ann pouring more pancake mix on to the skillet in front of her. Seto reached for another pancake and was met with specula on his hand, "Take those to Kisty first then you can get what is left," Ann, snapped.

Mokuba smirked, he loved it how Ann was so dominate when she cooked, and Seto always was trying to take what ever she was making. "Actually, things today have been going well, umm, I also have some great news and some not so great news," Mokuba said looking over at Kisty who was also part of the company still but hadn't worked since Josh passed away and she moved back into the mansion.

"Well Duke is being released from prison this afternoon, and that's the bad now the great news is that he can't come anywhere near Kisty," said Mokuba quickly. Kisty crossed her arms over her chest, "Excuse me Mokuba, but he didn't come near me when he had me raped by my own board of supervisors, nor did he touch me when he had me whipped and tied to a chain to drop me in a tank full of sharks!" she yelled.

Suddenly there was crying coming over the baby monitor, Kisty rolled her eyes sky word, "GREAT!" she yelled and marched out of the kitchen to calm Ally. Mokuba looked at Ann and Seto they looked as if they were going to kill him the younger Kaiba brother. "Look, I didn't know that Duke could get out, his lawyer must have filed an appeal that finally got through the courts" he said.

"It was your job to make sure that Duke could never touch or go near Kisty or Josh. You messed up big time Mokuba," snapped Ann turning to the last of her pancake mix.

"My fault! This is far from my fault, I am not the lawyer in the kitchen right now. Your job was to make sure Duke stayed behind bars!" Mokuba snapped back.

"ENOUGH!" snapped Seto, "Look we have to deal with this now, what time is Duke's release?" he asked quickly. "Umm, that's the even worse news it was this afternoon, he is already out," answered Mokuba.

"WHAT?" yelled Seto shaking the entire mansion all the way to the foundation.

"SHUT UP DOWN THERE I AM TRYING TO GET ALLY BE QUIET!" yelled Kisty from the top of the stairs.

The doorbell rang suddenly, Seto, Ann and Mokuba looked at each other, then Kisty went to answer the door since she was by the stairs. Opening the door Kisty found Atem and his girlfriend Preethi standing there, "Umm, bad timing?" asked Atem after hearing Kisty from the other side of the door.

Kisty shook her head, "You could have picked worse," she said, trying to rub Ally's back as she cried and they turned from the door. "Let me take the baby there for a few minutes, you look like your going to pass out any second," said Preethi taking Ally in to her arms, "You rest Kisty." Kisty watched Preethi walk away with a now quieted Ally towards the nursery, since Preethi was the only person besides Ann that could quiet Ally when she was scared or was it something else.

Atem looked at Kisty, "You look like shit," he said.

Kisty shook her head, "You don't know the half of it, Duke is being released this afternoon," she said.

"I know and Tea went to pick him up," said Atem shutting the door after walking into the mansion. Seto, Ann and Mokuba had walked into the main entrance hall of the mansion, they all walked to the living room, Preethi joined them soon after.

"You wake my goddaughter, and you will feel my wraith," Preethi snapped at all of them.

Kisty shook her head as it lay on the couch Seto was next to her and Ann was next to him. Atem was sitting in a chair by the fireplace and above that was the TV. Preethi walked over to Atem and sat on his lap, "So what the heck happened to make Ally cry that loud? I never seen a child that worried in my life," she asked. Kisty looked at Preethi, "Well, lets see, Ally lost her dad a few months ago, and now her grandfather who had me raped, is now free from prison," she said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"What, that's not possible Ann and I made sure that he couldn't get out, even his lawyer couldn't appeal it, also the man has no money what so ever," Preethi said.

"Apparently you failed on him being released," said Seto, he normally would of fired Preethi as Kisty's secretary/lawyer and Ann for being the family lawyer now, but ever since Kisty's mother had been in his life he learned to lighten up a bit and it was a big bit when it came to family affairs.

"So what are you all going to do about it?" asked Atem, as he sat in the chair with his girlfriend.

"I don't know," Kisty groaned, "Move away go into hiding, I am still getting over Josh and his father just got out of prison," she said putting her hands to her head.

Seto put his hand on Kisty's shoulder, "He's not coming near you," he said.

Ann shook her head, "We don't know that Seto," she said.

"What about Tea, she went to pick him up?" asked Mokuba in the doorway since he didn't sit down anywhere, "She's the enemy now I guess."

Atem shook his head, "Tea wouldn't do something like that without reason, she and Duke used to be close when her parents pasted away, she could be returning the favor. I mean he doesn't have anybody now," he said.

"Tea has always been the friendship queen even if they are considered enemies to everyone else," said Seto with a small smirk. Kisty rolled her eyes under her hands, "Doesn't matter Duke is out and…." Kisty stopped in mid sentence when Ally started crying again.Kisty groaned, "Excuse me, my daughter is calling," she said getting up and heading up the stairs.

"Has Ally been doing a lot of crying lately?" asked Preethi. Ann and Seto nodded, "We have to sleep down here with movies, on to not hear the crying," said Seto.

"I see," said Preethi, "Cuddle bear would you excuse me for a moment, I am going to have a talk with Kisty," she said and walked out of the room.

Seto raised an eyebrow, "Cuddle bear? When did the King of Lame start taking embarrassing nicknames," he asked with a small smirk.

"Kaiba, if I were you, I would keep my mouth shut about that, Preethi thought it would sweet to call me that, and beside I know where you keep that Blue eyes white dragon plushy," Atem fired back. Ann raised an eyebrow at Seto, "You still have your plushy?" she asked annoyed.

"I gave it to Ally, I am just keeping it here at the mansion, and does it matter if I still have it does it?" asked Seto in a snappy tone. Mokuba put a hand over his mouth to keep the laughter silent that was threatening to spill out, the fact his older brother still had a toy was a funny thought, however Mokuba remembered, he kept some of his old toys he just didn't let his wife find them.

Meanwhile up the stairs Kisty was trying to get Ally to fall back asleep, "come on honey mommy can't take your crying," she said. Preethi walked into the room, "Let me, Kisty," she said offering to take the baby. "Thanks Dedi," said Kisty handing her the baby. Ally suddenly stopped crying, when Preethi took hold of her "Why does she do that to everyone but me?" Kisty asked leaning back in the rocking chair.

"Were you and Josh always together when you looked in on the baby?" Preethi asked. Kisty nodded, "Yeah, she seem to only cry when she was alone or there was only one person in the room, why do you ask?" she said. Preethi smirked, "I know what this little girl's problem is, she wants her father but since she knows he is gone, she can't handle being with just one person in the room. In other words you need someone with you when you take care of her, until she gets used to it being just you and her," she explained.

Kisty nodded, "You know Dedi, Ally was always quieted down with more then one person near by, I guess that's why," she said looking sad, "I am guessing she misses Josh."

"Would you stop it, Kisty, your stronger then this, look Josh passed away a few months ago but the funeral was a few weeks ago, you put it off for so long, because you couldn't deal with it, but now he is in the ground, and you're here, live with it," Preethi said.

Ann walked up to the nursery to check on the quietness of Ally, "So, how is it going?" asked Kisty's stepmother. "We found a way to make little Ally here quiet," said Preethi, "Kisty needs to have some one with her, since she and Josh always looked in on Ally as a pair," she said.

Ann nodded, "You know, why we didn't think of that before?" she asked.

"Because Ally was never quiet enough to let us think," Kisty said rolling her eyes.

"Kisty," said Ann.

"What? I am just saying that my daughter has been noisy ever since her father died and I can't console her and know she understands her father is never coming back," Kisty snapped and marched out of the room.

Seto was watching in the hallway as Kisty marched to her room, he shook his head, _'she's going through the motions again, the next thing she probably going to do is stop eating,'_ Seto thought remembering when Kisty was a child and her mother passed away. Atem and Mokuba were by the front door, they heard Kisty's slam the door, "I take it that Kisty is still mourning Josh?" asked Mokuba.

Seto nodded his head, "It's like Alexandra passing away all over again except this time Kisty is mourning for Josh, and at the same time knows that she is my shoes now of raising the kid on her own.

"She's not alone Kaiba," said Atem with smirk.

Seto nodded, "I know, she isn't, she just lost her hope that Josh would make it, but we know that's not happening," he said looking at the ground.

In Domino, "Tea, did you ever tell Yugi about how your parents were killed?" asked Duke as he sat in Tea's car and they drove to Duke's new apartment.

"No, and I am not going to, Yugi, Chris and Rose don't need to know about what you and I were into or up too, I want to make sure they stay out of this," she said.

Duke shook his head, "We have to tell them," he said.

Tea shook her head as they pulled to a stop light, "If we tell them that would put my family in danger of being killed by that gang, do I have to remind you of the reason why my parents died," she snapped.

"What other choice do we have Tea, I can't tell my story without you telling yours, Kisty and Kaiba would kill me if I even try to get near them to explain why I did, what I did," argued Duke.

"Putting everyone at risk for knowing that a secret society that's not suppose to exists, still exists, is a very bad thing Duke, they took out your parents too and when you became an adult, you joined them," Tea snapped at him.

Duke sighed, "They changed their name how was I suppose to know that they were the same group Tea. It wasn't until I was in that I found out after Katharine and I had Kisty raped that they were the ones reponsible. Look they took out Josh, which means that Kisty is in danger as well as her daughter, they have to know the truth now," he said.

Tea sighed, "You will tell them, but right now you need to keep as low of a profile as possible, by now I am sure Mokuba's informed everyone that your out which means…" she said.

"That Kaiba will be looking to kick my ass, I know Tea," Duke said annoyed.

"We're here," announced Tea as they pulled up to the apartment complex, with its slum look and broken windows. "You had to pick this place?" Duke asked. Tea sighed, "I didn't pick it you parole officer did, he thought you would be safer in some place rundown," she said.

Duke rolled his eyes, "You used your connections to get me out?" he asked. "There are many advantages to being the so called King of Games' wife. However this wasn't one of them, you got out by telling them that there was a higher group and you did it to save Josh," she said.

Duke nodded, "Looks like I save him a little too late, doesn't matter now," he sighed, "I have a granddaughter to watch out for," he said.

"You know Duke your acting kind of on the good side for once," said Tea. Duke smirked, "Who said I was playing on the good guys, I am just trying to keep innocent bystanders for getting caught in my fight," he said.

"And Kisty would be…" Tea asked.

"Kisty was the key to getting Katharine to head of Industrial Illusions, that's her involvement, in the plot, but since Kaiba is in the company now and Hawk is in jail. There's nothing she can do to help this time besides, she was part of that society too. Therefore, she was able to ask for their help that's why she called me to get my group to rape Kisty. It was kind of funny that it was members of her own, board of stock holders and partners that happen to work for me, and that secret society," Duke explained in the car. Tea's mouth dropped, "You used all of them Duke," she snapped.

"And I plan to use the pieces again, to get my revenge," he said with his green eyes glaring at Tea, "You better not tell anyone about what I am up too, or that society will visit your family, like they did your parents," snapped Duke.

Tea glared at Duke, "Don't tell me how to protect my family, Devilen, I haven't lost a son to them," she said letting Duke out of the car.

Duke got out of the car and said good-bye to Tea a she sped up the street and around the corner. Two figures sat in the trees above Duke, he didn't turn his head to look at them he knew it was Bakura and Ryou. "You two were supposed to protect my son, how you could fail me?" Duke snapped.

"We agreed to watch the boy so long as you weren't behind bars, and if I do recall the young actor was very good at what he did," said Bakura with a smirk. Duke smirked devilishly "So you mean to tell me he is off the radar now?" he asked. There was no answer from the two, "I will take that answer then," Duke said and walked up to his apartment.

Duke walked up to the third floor of his new apartment even though it was run down quite a bit. Trash was in the hallway, rats were digging through some of it, and a few drunks lay passed out among the trash. Duke pulled out the key and opened the door to the apartment there was some furniture, a couch, table and TV, kitchen table and chairs.

Duke closed the door, he saw a figure on the couch, "I know what your going to say and I promise not to hurt you little girl," he snapped to the figure.

"Or Kisty," said the figure in a familiar voice.

"I can't guarantee that I can get her out of this, as for your daughter, I know I can," Duke said putting his wallet on the table.

"Well, Dad, you better get Kisty out of it, I faked my own dam death so I can help you out of your mess, you put yourself into," snapped the figure standing up and walking over to Duke, with his green eyes flaring.

"Josh, my son, you need to relax, I will do what I can for Kisty and your daughter, you just help me out," Duke said.

"You better, or I swear, Duke, you will pay, this time and I am talking deadly," he snapped pulling out a gun and pointing it at Duke's head.

Duke turned his head, "You know if you kill me the police will find evidence leading to your lovely little angel queen," he said.

Josh smirked, "I know or else I would have put your brain on the walls by now," he said removing the gun.

Duke smirked, "That's my boy, threatening till the end, and tell me did you ever tell Kisty what you really did in New York besides become an actor?" he asked. Josh shook his head, "As far as I know, Kisty doesn't have a clue that I worked for you," he said with anger in his voice.

"Good because you're going to need to do a few jobs for me, and one is going undercover," he said. Josh rolled his eyes, "As long as I am nowhere near Kisty," he said.

Duke nodded, "You won't be, leave that one to me, I will pull your daughter frist then we can work on your your little dove," he said with a smirk.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. Enter the Duke

**Quick note, I would type up thanks to reviewers indivually but I have been busy so here you go sorry if there are errors I will fix them later thought I would just get this chapter out to all for reading. leave your email visable in your reply by filling in the bar so I can send you a thank you as soon as I get it I will not pass it on to anyone else.   
**

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

**Enter the Duke**

5 years later

Duke stood on the small balcony of his apartment that he had been sharing with Josh for several years now; they decided to move slowly to get their plans in motion it was midday when he was standing there.

Duke had changed his appearance; his hair was short and had the tattoo of the mark under his eyes removed, to where it was just a tiny scar now.

Josh was different now too, his hair was blonde, and was wearing brown eye contacts his hair was shoulder length and he was dressed in a business suit.

"Going to work, son?" asked Duke drinking his coffee looking out over the slums of Domino.

"Yes, you know you can help pay for everything too, DAD!" snapped Josh.

"I am keeping a low profile besides, your going to be late to paper, have fun son," said Duke finishing his coffee.

Josh glared at his lazy father but he knew in order to make the plans work to protect Ally and Kisty, he had to get all the dirt he could dig up being a reporter for the newspaper and working next to the president of the company.

Kisty sat at her desk at KIC, her father's desk was next to hers as she typed on the computer, she had been working back at the company for only a few months now, she was slowly getting back to normal life, however it felt empty and lonely, ever since Josh died 5 years ago.

The door to the office opened and a little blue hair girl walked in with something behind her back, "Mommy?" she asked slowly approaching the desk. Kisty looked away from her computer to see her daughter hiding something behind her back.

"Yes, Ally, I am kind of busy what it is," Kisty snapped at her daughter. Ally winced knowing she should have waited for her mother to finish work, but now as good a time to give her mother the birthday present.

"I have a present for you," Ally said slowly pulling out a small box with a pink bow on it.

Kisty's cold blue eyes softened, as they did when Ally was being cute, "Ally, sweetie you didn't need to bring me, my birthday present at work," she said.

Ally giggled as she ran over to her mother and jumped on her lap, "I know but since your working late tonight, I figured you could use a little cheering up," she said. Kisty smiled and took the present from Ally.

"Ally, I just need you to show up in my office to cheer me up," Kisty said.

"And a day off from work," said a cold voice. Kisty turned her eyes to see her father in the doorway with his arms crossed.

"NO Dad I am working," Kisty snapped.

"You are taking the day off and spending time with your daughter," Seto snapped.

Ally rolled her eyes, "Papa, I don't mind, if mommy works," she said.

Seto looked over at his granddaughter, "Adult talk," he said to her. Ally groaned, "Stupid code for leave the room," she said hoping off her mother's lap and out the door.

Kisty crossed her arms, "Dad, she's my daughter," she said.

Seto nodded, "And your mine," he said, "You should be spending time with her, not locked in an office like you have for the last three months."

Kisty shook her head, "I have not," she snapped.

"When did you start working back at Kaiba Industrial?" Seto asked with a smirk.

Kisty looked over at her desk calendar, "Three months…shoot it's been that long?" she asked. Seto smirked at his daughter, "You're busted," he said.

Kisty glared at her father, "Dad, I have stuff I need to work on," she said. Seto knew he wasn't going to win this without being mean to his daughter however, he wanted her to be away from a desk for 48 hours, and this was the only way to do it.

Seto walked behind his daughter's chair and pushed it away from the desk. "HEY WHAT THE…DAD," yelled Kisty trying to hold on to the wooden desk, but it was so smoothed out that she couldn't get a grip on it.

"You are done for the day," said Seto, "Or better yet the rest of the week, it's Thursday and tomorrow is Friday take the two days off and enjoy yourself with a four day weekend," he said quickly.

Kisty was wheeled out towards the door, she put her sneaker shoes against the door frame trying to stop her father from pushing her out of the office, "And I said I was working," she said stopping the movement of the chair.

Seto pushed the chair, as Kisty had her feet against the door, Mokuba stuck his head out of his office, and saw Kisty's feet against the outside of the doorframe to her and Seto's office. Ally was sitting in one of the chairs outside her mother's office, and Preethi was next to the office in her secretary desk watching the scene in front of her.

Lisa with Mokuba's twin sons, Matthew and Andrew who were coming to pick up Mokuba for lunch saw the scene as they stopped next to Ally in the chair.

"You are taking the day off Kisty don't argue with me," Seto grunted against the chair.

"And I said no, I am not," snapped Kisty pushing back against her father's force. Lisa looked at Matthew and Andrew, "Boys would you help your cousin out of the office please," she said. Matthew and Andrew ran over to their cousin but instead of getting Kisty out of the chair, they pushed it back against Seto.

Mokuba shook his head, "Not out the office window boys," he said running over to the door and grabbing one of Kisty's jean covered legs to pull her out of the chair. Ally was in a fit of laughter as Lisa joined her husband trying to pull Kisty out of the office chair and get her out of the building it was a full family effort to get Kisty out of the office for one day.

Rose and Chris Muto walked over to Ally, "I see they are going to try and get your mother to take the day off again?" asked Rose to Ally.

"Yep Yamu, and she is failing today," Ally, laughed calling Rose by her nickname. Chris shook his head at his godmother's stubbornness, "Thank goodness I never get involved," he said.

After about another 15 minutes of pushing and pulling Kisty finally landed on the floor of the Kaiba Industrial Corporation's floor in front of her office.

"OK FINE!" yelled Kisty as she sat on the floor, with her Uncle and Aunt holding her legs from getting back into the office, "I can take a hint, I will take the next two days off, since you are all so persistent!" she snapped.

Ally smile widely, "YEAH!" she yelled running over to her mother and giving her a big hug on the floor. Kisty smiled at her daughter and ran her fingers through Ally's blue hair.

"You planned this didn't you?" Kisty asked her daughter with a small smile. Ally smirked at her mother, and gave a nod, "the box was to get my hands off the computer."

Ally answered with another nod, as she continued to hug her mother. Lisa and everyone else were watching not saying a word, it had been a while since Kisty and Ally had a special mother daughter moment, too long of a while when thought about.

"Well now that we have removed Kisty from the office chair, how about we get her out of the building, Mokuba, Lisa would you be so kind to escort the CEO to her lunch with the rest of the family," said Seto with a smirk. Kisty turned her head towards her father and shook it, but before she could say anything Mokuba and Lisa pulled Kisty down towards the elevator dragging her hands on the floor-leaving claw marks.

"I don't run a company anymore I run the circus," muttered Seto. "You wish," said Kisty in a growl as she went around the corner, Ally had jumped off her mother before she was dragged.

"Can we eat now?" asked Ally to her grandfather. "Yes, sport we can," he answer as they all went to the elevator.

An hour later

Kisty was sitting with a plate of food and presents around her head, "OK, Kisty dig in," said Joey with a smirk as he brought them all their food.

Kisty sighed, "Thanks Joey," she said, taking the plate of noodles from him.

Joey Wheeler had opened a restaurant that was the hottest in town, he was number one for being the best family restaurant, also, but that was thanks to the Kaiba family and Muto family because they ate there a lot.

"You know Wheeler I still have one complaint about this place," said Seto.

"Yeah I know rich boy, you hate it that I handle your food before you, do oh and I think Jono spat in your wan tan soup," said Joey walking away.

Matt and Andy who were at the table next to Kaiba families, started laughing but where quickly silenced by the glare from their mother and father, Mokuba and Lisa who were behind them. Kisty took a fork full of noodles when she noticed a man walking into the restaurant.

The man was dressed in a business suit and had shoulder length blonde hair; he looked like Josh except for the hair, and voice. "Excuse me, I would like to make an order to go," he said. Kisty heard his voice and almost choked on the noodles, she knew that voice, it sounded like one of Josh's acting voices, but that was impossible, Josh had been dead for almost 6 years now the thought in her mind made her stop eating at that moment.

Another man entered the restaurant, from right away, Kisty could tell whom it was, her eyes narrowed and she put down her fork, "The scum just walked in," she muttered to her father. Seto looked up and saw Duke standing next to the man, "Hey Joey, I here to pick up my order, I called in," he said.

Joey walked over, "Hey ya Duke, yah I got your order," he said pulling out two bags.

"How can Joey put up with Duke, like that" muttered Kisty seeing him, suddenly she had seen Duke on a few occasions however; she was able to avoid him completely without his knowledge.

"Mom, calm down," said Ally seeing her mother tense up.

"He even looks at me funny I am killing him," said Kisty in a whisper.

"Papa, do something," Ally muttered, "Mom looks like she is going too…," but Ally saw the same look in her grandfather's eyes as her mother was having towards Duke.

If it weren't for Ann sitting next to Seto in the booth, Seto would have jumped up and knocked Duke to the floor, as for Kisty she was locked in by Preethi and Atem, Rose and Chris at the booth she couldn't get out to hurt Duke even if she wanted too.

Duke finally looked to his right to see the Kaiba families, and some of the Muto family sitting in the booth, "Well, if it isn't my favorite families," said Duke happily. Kisty grabbed her jean pants under the table with anger she kept her ice-cold eyes focused on him.

"Duke you take so much as one step towards me and I will literally kill you," snapped Kisty. Seto kept his spot however; his hand gripped a fork while Kisty held a steak knife.

"MOMMY, PAPA stop grabbing weapons," cried Ally from her spot. Duke turned his green eyes on Ally, "So, you must be my son's daughter?" asked Duke. Ally tilted her head sideways, "Son?" she asked.

"I guess your mother and grandfather never told you, that I am your grandfather from your daddy's side," said Duke with a little bow. Kisty kept her laser like blue eyes on Duke, but sensed Ally looking at her in confusion.

"Mommy is what he says true?" asked Ally. Kisty closed her eyes, she didn't want to admit it but it was true, every word of it was, true, "Yes, Ally, Duke here is your grandfather, however before you go running into his arms, just some information you might want to know, he also tried to kill me," she said.

Ally wasn't going to move, she was in the middle of the table, but her happy face of finding out she had another family member slowly faded at her mother's words. "Mr. Devlin," said the man next to Duke, "We should get going," he said.

Duke turned, "Jason I want you met some friends of mine, and some family too," he said with a smirk, towards the man that sounded like one of Josh's acting voices.

"I would like you to meet the Kaiba, and some of the Muto families, the little blue hair girl there is my granddaughter, next to the brown haired fox," introduced Duke with a smirk.

"I see," said the man he looked at Ally, he couldn't believe how big his daughter had grown she was looking just like her mother at that age his heart broke at that moment.

Jason and Duke left the restaurant after seeing Seto make a move to push his wife out of the booth they were in, outside Joe sat in his father's car, "I can't believe it," said Duke getting in, "I didn't think our plan would move so soon," he said.

Jason looked at Duke, "I am not doing this anymore dad," said Josh pulling out the contacts that made him into the man they called Jason. "What are you talking about Josh, you don't have a choice," snapped Duke.

Josh looked at the steering wheel he was sitting behind, "I mean, never mind," he said turning on the car and heading home. _'I can't believe my own daughter is so grown up, she looks like Kisty, but I can't go back to them, my blood family needs help, some day I will go back for you Ally, I will stop your mother's tears, I could see them in her eyes, she knew my voice. I know she will be crying tonight,'_ thought Josh as they drove to the apartment to eat dinner.

Duke sat at the table, Josh sat across from him, he at his noodles in silence and Duke at his rice balls in peace.

Across town at the Kaiba mansion that night, Kisty had just finished brushing Ally's hair and was putting her daughter to bed, "Mommy, something was strange about that man that grand…"

"Don't call Duke your grandfather," snapped Kisty.

"Why not?" asked Ally

"Because he is a jerk and after your father died all ties to that end were broken," said Kisty in an angry voice.

"Mommy, that's not true I am one fourth of him," Ally said near tears.

Kisty stopped brushing her daughter's hair, "Ally, some day when you are older you will understand," she said.

"Why can't I now, I am like you at this age, I know about a lot of things, I can take it," Ally pronounced.

Kisty stood up and walked over to the small vanity for Ally and put the brush down, "Ally, Duke tried to kill me several years before I married your father or had you, if he succeeded he would of kill you before you were a thought," she said.

"I see, so you are still mad at him," said Ally.

Kisty slowly turned to face her daughter, "I am sorry baby, and I seem to be caught up in my anger. I thought I heard your father's voice today," she said.

"You hope he is alive but you saw him die," said Ally.

Kisty shook her head, "I wasn't in the room, when they took him off life support. Ally, I was in the hall crying, to even watch," she said feeling ashamed, "Good night Ally," Kisty quickly said heading towards the door and watching her daughter tuck herself in and fall asleep which took about 20 seconds from the moment the 5 year old hit the pillow.

Kisty walked into the hallway and into her room she opened the doors to the balcony and stepped onto it, she looked at the stars, a small tear fell down her face, "I want to know if you did die but you are gone either way all I could do is hope," she whispered.

A figure walked behind Kisty and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, Kisty leaned her head back "Dad, why do I have hope?" she asked.

Seto sighed holding his daughter, "Because you believe you can change time, when you can't," he said. Kisty nodded, her head into her father's chest that was behind her, "It's time for you to get to bed Kisty," said Seto.

Kisty turned after her father let go and began walking across the room, slowly Kisty turned to face the stars, "If only I could see him for a moment," whispered Kisty, "That's all I ask."

Across town at Josh and Duke's apartment, Josh stood on the balcony ironically looking at the same spot as Kisty, "I am here Kisty, and I am here for Ally too, please forgive me if you ever fine out," he whispered.


	4. Prince Charming

**Sorry for the delay it took me a while to get this one out, thanks for the reviews and glad people like this story. I have one review reponse at the bottom forGalleria since I am not left with an email. anyways enjoy the chapter I will work on through the eyes of a brother next.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

**Prince Charming**

Kisty walked around the mansion the next morning her purple nightgown, Ally was already up and in the kitchen bugging her step grandmother for more waffles. Ally was sitting in the kitchen on the island counter in the middle of the kitchen watching Ann make the pancakes. Kisty walked into the room, sat down next to her daughter, and spotting the pile of 20 or so pancakes and waffles.

"Alexandra Kristen Kaiba Devilen," said Kisty with a growl, "What are you doing with that many at this time of the morning?"

Ally blushed at her mother, "Breakfast," she answered with a smile.

"Oh really, then hand some over," Kisty said grabbing a fork to snag one.

Ann let out a laugh from her spot in the kitchen, "They aren't for you, those are for your father and Uncle, yours I am making right now," she said. Kisty looked at her daughter who gave an agreeing nod with Ann.

Rolling her eyes, Kisty slowly moved over to the refrigerator, "Fine, I will get something to drink then," she said.

Just then, the door opened to the kitchen opened and Seto walked through with a smirk on his face, Kisty looked at her father puzzled, "Ok, what did you do Dad," she said.

Seto shrugged, "Does it matter?" he asked.

Ann laughed, "You don't want to know what happened after you went to bed last night do you?" she asked.

Kisty cringed, "Never mind, forget I asked, I hate thinking about you two, it was even worse when my mother was alive," she said taking her glass of orange juice and drinking it like a shot then refilling it.

Ally was the only one who didn't know about sex yet, she may have been smart for her age knowing math really well, in fact she even helped her grandfather come up with new programs at times, the little 5 year old was a apple off her grandfather's tree when it came to intelligence.

Mokuba walked through the door, and took a sniff of the kitchen air "Ann, did you make pancakes and waffles again?" he asked continuing to sniff the air. Kisty pointed to Ally for her uncle since Ann was busy with the waffle iron and griddle.

Ally looked at her great uncle and smiled, "You want them come and take them," she challenged. Seto looked at his granddaughter with a small glare he was hungry too, so he reached over to take one, as did Mokuba. Ally batted both hands away with her tiny hand, "Not now, we are going to eat as a family for once," she said.

Kisty took a drink of her orange juice, "We eat together all the time Ally, now give some food to your grandfather and Uncle now," she said.

"No we don't, what about when you work late Mom," she said in her tiny five-year-old voice.

Ann nodded at her step daughter as did Seto and Mokuba, Kisty rolled her eyes at them, "Don't tell me you all think that I am a work addict, like Dad was?" she asked.

The entire family except Kisty answered at the same time "YES!"

Kisty shook her head, "I am not," she snapped with her free hand in a fist.

"Sorry Kisty but you are, too," said Ann point the spatula at her.

Kisty slumped as she leaned against the counter, "I don't care, find I won't go to work today, and Ally give your grandfather and Uncle some food, now" she snapped.

Ally quickly let go of the plate of pancakes with waffles and the two Kaiba brothers took one pancake each, then Ally grabbed the plate again guarding it with her life like a guard. "I am just following Mama's orders," she said.

Kisty looked at Ann with a small glare, "I told her to watch the pancakes, I didn't say guard them like they were her last meal or something," Ann said trying to avoid a yelling match with her stepdaughter.

"You need to get out Mommy, to be honest, you either stay cooped up here at the mansion or at the office, either way enjoy your day off, you should enjoy it," said Ally.

Kisty looked at her father, uncle and step mother as they agreed with her five year old child, "Fine, I will go out, however this is a one time deal if I don't like it, I can continue with the way I am, deal?" she snapped.

"Deal as long as you get out of the mansion for the whole day," said Seto taking another pancake from Ally.

"Hey that one is mine," she snapped at him this routine continued until all the pancakes were eaten and Kisty got hers from Ann and they all ate together.

A few hours later Seto, Ann, and Mokuba left for Kaiba Corp, Kisty was going to take Ally to Tea's and Yugi's house, so Rose and Chris could play together, since staying at the mansion alone was out of the question now.

"COME ON MOM!" yelled Ally from down stairs, near the door. Kisty sighed she looked in the mirror of her room one more time, she was wearing jeans and baby blue half top, she thought it was too much so she threw a jogging jacket over it.

Kisty and Ally went out to the car and went to Yugi and Tea's game shop/house. Rose was sitting on the steps being only a few years older then Ally was they were best of friends and were a team. Ally jumped out of the car the minute Kisty put it into park and turned off the engine, Kisty laughed as she saw her daughter run into Rose for a hug. "Hey short stuff," said Rose who was taller the Ally by about two inches.

Ally glared, "Hi Yamu," she said hugging her and addressing each other with their nicknames.

Kisty got out of the car, "Hello Rose," she said with a small smile.

"Morning Miss Kaiba," Rose responded, "Dad wanted to talk to you before you went running off," she said as she and Ally ran around to the other side of the house.

Kisty nodded and went in the game store entrance, Yugi was leaning on the counter, looking much as he did when he was a teenager, except taller and almost like Atem however, the blonde spikes were down. "Hey Yugi," said Kisty walking in, Yugi's head popped up.

"Hi Kisty long time no see," he answered back.

Kisty smiled a little, "Rose said you wanted to talk to me about something?" she asked walking over to him.

"Have you ever heard of a guy called Jason Joshuna?" he asked.

Kisty shook her head, with a weird look on her face the name did not ring any bells, "No, why do you ask?" she said.

"Because he came in here, asking about you yesterday told me to give you this, normally I wouldn't take things from weird people that just walk in here, but he insisted saying it was from Josh, before he died," Yugi spoke worried, "Did Josh, ever mention someone by that name?"

Kisty shook her head, "No, Josh didn't mention anyone by that name," she said as Yugi pulled up the box from behind the counter.

"It had your old address on it, which why I actually accepted taking it, since you been living with your Dad for a while now," said Yugi putting the package on the counter.

Kisty nodded, looking that the package it was just a big box, to her with it's normal shipping look to it, "Well we won't know what's in it until we open it," she said opening the box with her finger nails.

Kisty pulled out another box except it was wrapped in nice wrapping paper, she slowly opened it to find another box under the wrapping she opened it like it was a puzzle, thinking that something was just going to pop out of it, inside of the box was a picture frame, of her, Josh and baby Ally. Kisty was in shock, she put her hand over her mouth, "Oh my, gosh, how would this guy get this?" she asked.

Yugi shrugged at this, "Don't know any ideas?" he asked her.

Kisty nodded, "Josh must have had this made before he died the thing is why now is it here?" she asked.

"That I can't answer, anyways the Jason guy asked me to give you his card when you came in," said Yugi handing over the card.

Kisty looked at the card it had a phone number, and a name "Jason D. Joshuna of the Domino Sunset Newspaper" on it. "Guess since I am out today, I guess I can check it out," she said, "it doesn't hurt to do a little looking."

"Good luck Kisty," said Yugi then as he watched her leave he picked up the phone and called a number, making sure no one was around.

"Ok, Duke I gave her the present and the card, now tell me who this guy is?" he asked.

"Yugi, if I told you who Jason really was you wouldn't believe me," Duke answered on the other end.

"Try me, I am doing this behind everyone's backs, now talk," Yugi snapped.

"Relax I am not going to hurt Kisty if anything this may just take away her pain from losing Josh," answered Duke but before Yugi could say anything to argue that he continued, "Was Kisty in Josh's room when he supposedly dead?" he asked.

Yugi thought about it, he heard Kisty's sobs in the hallway before the doctors went rushing in to the room to take Josh off the machines that were keeping him alive since there was no chance of him making it. "NO, she was in the hallway, plus what do you mean supposedly, Duke?" asked Yugi in a little in rage then it hit him, "You are telling me that this Jason guy is really…" he trailed off.

Duke nodded while talking on the phone, "Yes, Josh is alive, but he is doing it to help me, for we had to fake his death but that is all you need to know, by the way tell no one, about this," he said and hung up the phone.

Tea was behind the door that connected the shop to the rest of the house she had the secondary phone on her ear. She turned with her back to it, she felt sorry for bring Yugi in to this, for she had listened to the entire conversation, but she knew just as well as anyone else that Kisty needed some end to her grief and next time she saw Kisty she was going to tell her Josh was alive and with Duke.

Kisty walked to the park sitting down on a bench ironically it was the same exact bench her father had sat on when she met him. Looking up at the KIC building, she thought about the days when she was young and used to play out in the park she then let her thoughts travel to when she wanted to blow that building sky high for the memory on the 140 floor. It was the place of her kidnapping and rape however, that floor was in the middle of the building, and there was no point in destroying the whole place for one floor.

"You look deep in thought Mrs. Devilen," said a man walking up to Kisty.

Kisty turned her gaze towards the man with a long brown trench coat, dark sunglasses, and business suit attire underneath, she looked at his short blonde hair, "Can I help you?" she asked.

The man smiled, "The name is Jason D Joshuna, you called me a while ago on your cell phone," he said.

Kisty stood up, "Yes, nice to meet you sorry if I sounded short I just have a lot on my mind, when I called you about the picture," she said.

"Any hard working woman with a daughter, and being co owner of the country's biggest gaming corporation can do that, you become short tempered and want to be cautious when ever possible because you never know when some one will try to harm you," he said taking off the glasses showing his purple colored eyes.

Kisty glared at him, "Just answer my question, I don't have time to waste," she barked.

Jason nodded, "I have some information about the picture that I sent for you, your husband was a roommate of mine when we were in New York Acting Academy together," he said calmly. "He asked me to hold on to that picture until Christmas the year he died, however when Christmas arrived he never came to get it from me, and so I finally moved to Domino to get a job as a journalist and well I thought I deliver the picture but found out Josh had passed away," he said.

Kisty nodded, "So, you knew my dead husband and he trusted you with this," she said.

Jason nodded, "yes," he answered, deep down he wanted to grab Kisty and tell her everything that he wasn't dead in fact he was right in front her and tell her he was story but there was the plan and her safety to consider.

"Thank you, Mr. Joshuna I appreciate that you give this too me," Kisty said standing up. "Now if you excuse me I have something to take care of," she turned slowly only to feel something zing by her ear like a pin the next thing Kisty knew she was on the ground, and out cold, 'NO, NOT AGAIN JOSH HELP ME!' her mind screamed just as she felt something pick her off the ground.

Kisty opened her eyes seeing a light above her head and a dimly lit room she saw wooden walls and tables, "Where am I?" she asked trying to sit up but a hand pushed her back down.

"Take it easy Mrs. Devlin, you had a nasty fall," said Jason's voice, "your at my apartment."

Kisty bolted up suddenly, a pain rang in her head, "Ouch," she screamed.

"I told you should have taken it easy, you are safe here," said Jason.

'_That's what he thinks how he dare kidnap me,'_ thought Kisty, _'I can't move to much, wait what's this on my head…a bandage? Was I really attacked there was something that went by my ear then the rest is black.'_

"Someone attacked you in the park I just got you out of there, so you need to relax," said Jason calmly.

Kisty turned her aching head with her eyes squinted and the blurriness of the room she thought she saw Josh in Jason then seeing his blonde hair and eyes she realized it was just Jason. "Take it easy," said Jason easily and calm he was trying to get Kisty to lower her guard so she wouldn't hurt herself more then she had already.

Jason's voice was very calm like something from a fairy tale, it was sweet, and peaceful, slow yet it had a melody to it, something that Josh had in his voice when he would sing Ally to bed, but this time Kisty knew Josh's voice was never to be heard from again.

Kisty nodded her head and laid back down, "What happened?" she asked putting her hand on her head.

"Some one tried to kill you that are what happened," said Duke in the back of the room.

Kisty rolled her eyes, "What do you want?" she snapped at him.

Duke sighed, "What no thanks for logging your large ass up here?" he asked.

Kisty sat up hurting her head but not caring, "If your going to torture, rape or kill me then just do it," she snapped at him, "Just leave Ally alone, with my father."

Duke moved from the wall where he was leaning, "I don't want to repeat of what happened years ago Kisty. Besides, I can't hurt you, who would be police look at first to suspect that would me, so I am a little smarter then you think besides, that incident in the park had nothing to do with me, other then my roommate bringing you with a slight head wound from a guy jumping you. You should know by the way I called your father telling him you were hurt he didn't believe me until I told him to turn on the TV," he finished.

Kisty glared at Duke her head still fuzzy, Jason was next to her, "Mrs. Devlin you should rest," he said. Kisty looked at Jason, "Don't call me that Josh is dead if anything call me Kisty or Ms. Kaiba I dropped Devilen from my name the moment Josh died," she spat.

"Really, you dropped Josh's name that quickly," Jason asked in shock, for a moment Josh fell out of the voice he had been using, returning to his normal voice but then seeing that Kisty was groggy covered for him for she did pick up on it for a few seconds however she soon passed out again.

Josh looked at Kisty on the couch, he saw she had passed out again, he shook his head, and leaned against the couch, taking out his contacts that made his eyes look purple, "I am sorry," he muttered under his voice.

There was a knock at the door, Josh quickly put his contacts back in and walked over to the door, Seto stood there with a look of rage on his face, "Duke where is my daughter!" he barked.

Duke sighed and pointed at the couch where Kisty was, "Relax, my roommate was tending to her head wound, which was hit by a bat if you want to know," he said.

Seto turned to Jason by the door, "If I were you I would dump this low life," he said then turning to pick up Kisty, who was still passed out.

Jason felt someone run pass his leg, "Mommy," cried a little girl jumping on Kisty.

Slowly Kisty opened her eyes again to see Ally on her, "I am okay sweetie," she said running her fingers through her daughter's hair.

"I was scared that I was going to lose you like I lost daddy, mommy can we go home now?" asked Ally.

Kisty smiled, "Yeah honey when you get off me and your grandfather gets me to the limo outside," she said sitting up.

"Deal" said Ally hoping off her mother.

Jason stood there watching the scene in front of him, inside Josh, heart ached 'Kisty if only you and Ally knew that I was alive and looking at you, two things would be different,' he thought.

Moments later Kisty, Ally and Seto were gone, Jason sat in the chair removing the contacts again, and placing them in their container, he scratched his head, and rubbed his eyes, it had been a trying day.

"That was some good acting no wonder you were the most sought out actor in New York," said Duke with small applause in the hallway where he stood.

"Why did Kaiba bring my daughter here with him to get Kisty," Josh snapped at his father, "I don't want to do this anymore I want to be with my daughter and wife."

"Relax you will be with Kisty again and with your little cute bundle of energy, remember you have to play prince charming first," said Duke, "You have to get them to trust you," he finished.

Josh gripped his hands on the table, "Trust that I already had but just taken right out in front of me, by your stupid warning," he said angrily.

"If I didn't tell you that those brassards were out to get you, you would really be dead now wouldn't you," snapped Duke.

"Only because you screwed up and didn't kill me," Josh fired back, "How was I supposed to know that my dead mother would have enemies," he slumped in his chair.

"I knew that's why I tried to kill you remember, anyways doesn't matter now they think your dead which means it's a matter of time before they go after your pretty little angel," Duke said with a sneer in his voice.

Josh glared at his father, "Remember once I take care of this, you never show your face again," he snapped, going to the refrigerator and getting a beer.

"Just as long as you don't blow your cover, I think our deal will stick," Duke answered and walked towards the bathroom.

Meanwhile in the limo, Kisty sat next to her father and daughter, "Your spacing out," said Seto.

Kisty looked at her father, "I am just tired," she said rubbing her head.

"Who would hurt you mommy?" asked Ally, sitting there with her toy in hand.

Kisty shrugged, "I don't know, but I will tell you this who ever they were they are going to pay," she said gripping her hands tight.

"Do I have to remind you what revenge does to people?" asked Seto with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you talking about Dad?" Kisty questioned, "It's obvious someone wants my family dead or else why attack me?"

"Why attack you indeed, the only thing you hold is a small fortune left by your deceased husband, and on genius child, oh and did I forget a very powerful father," Seto smirked at the last part.

Kisty sighed and leaned her head on the glass of the limo window, "I guess so, I just feel lonely," she shivered.

"What about that guy that saved you in the park?" asked Ally, "he was kind of handsome."

Kisty looked at her daughter puzzled, "You want me to date?" she asked.

Ally nodded, "Why not?" she asked.

Kisty shook her head, "No way," she said.

"It would get you out of the office more," said Seto.

"Dad, don't you…" Kisty fired back.

"Please Mommy?" Ally asked.

Kisty looked at her father and daughter, "I mean it no stop already," she said.

"Your daughter has a point there you asking you to go out," said Seto

Kisty glared at her father, "You and her together I swear is worse then the stories that mom told me about Uncle Mokuba begging to buy candy," she said.

Seto chuckled, "You have just begun to witness that behavior except it's your daughter doing it," he said.

Kisty sighed, "Ally, I will think about it, until then don't say anything about it," she said glaring at the two of them. Kisty's mind traveled to the thought of Jason who saved her in the Park, 'I wonder how many secrets Josh kept from me?' she asked her self in her mind.

"Mommy," said Ally looking with her two blue eyes as if she was going to cry.

"Yes, Ally?" Kisty asked in a calm tone.

"Can I have some candy?" Ally pulled out her Great Uncle's secret weapon, the puppy eyes.

"Ah how about no," said Kisty.

"PLEASE, Mom," said Ally.

"No, Ally," said Kisty

"Please," asked Ally

"No," Kisty spoke in a cold tone

"Pretty please," said Ally with fake tears in her eyes.

"Kisty you aren't going to win this," whispered Seto.

"Don't you start Dad," Kisty snapped at her father.

* * *

**Galleria:** it's ok that your slow trust me it took me a few tries to figure out what I was trying to write, just so you know Josh and Jason are the same guy if you need help there. As for ages of the kids, here they are, Matthew and Andrew (Mokuba's boys) are both 16, Rose is 9, Chris is 12, and Jono is 16 now, back when Josh passed away just subtract 5 years from their ages and there you go. And Ally is 4 almost 5 years old. I think I covered all the kids now, anything else don't be afraid to ask  



	5. Jason or Josh

**Chapter 5**

**Jason D. Joshua or Joshua Jason Devilen**

Kisty sat in the kitchen of the Kaiba mansion a cup of hot mocha flavored hot chocolate was in her hands, as she was sipping it slowly she heard the kitchen door open behind her, seeing that it was her father in the darkness for they both didn't turn on a light.

Seto walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out the carton of milk he then turned around and faced Kisty, as she was sitting at the island counter across from the refrigerator. "You know, I heard that stress and no sleep don't mix very well," he said clam and cold.

Kisty had her eyes closed enjoying the smell of her drink, opened an eye to see her father standing in the blinding light of the refrigerator. "Well, I can't sleep," she said slowly, "I haven't been able to for a while, it's taken you this long to notice that I have partial insomnia?" she asked drinking some of her hot chocolate mocha.

Seto shut the refrigerator door, reached one of the cabinets to grab a glass, and began to pour milk into it. "It didn't take me a while to notice, I let you figuring you needed some time to think and by the look on your face you can't get past that small little fact that you have a few emotional problems," he spoke as he poured his milk into the glass and then proceeded to put the milk away.

"I am not emotionally unstable," Kisty snapped quickly, slamming a hand on the table.

"Really, because ever since that attempt on your life you haven't left the mansion, or worse yet you just can't take the load at work you hook yourself with, I saw the laptop and reports in your room this afternoon," Seto spoke in his normal tone which was slightly stuck up after all these years.

"I am just worried that's all, besides I seen you do worse then what I am doing," snapped Kisty.

Seto raised an eyebrow in the darken kitchen, "Is that so then you might want to put the vodka away next time," he said waving the bottle at in front of Kisty as he turned on the stove light so that way everything was visible.

Kisty let out a small groan, "Am I really losing it?" she asked slowly, putting a hand on her forehead, "I mean… I…" she was interrupted by a hand on hers, looking up she saw her father sitting across from her, with his hand on hers.

"You will be fine, and you are doing a great job with Ally, look at her 5 years old and she is smarter then you at that age, so stop worrying," he said, "If anything were to happen to Ally you know Annie and I would take care of her."

"That's not who I am worried about, I am thinking of me, I am worried that I might never get into oh…never mind, there is no way to put it into words," Kisty let out a small sigh.

Seto smirked, "I see where this is going now, you are worried that Ally doesn't have a father figure other then myself, Mokuba, and everyone else?" he asked.

Kisty just gave a small nod of her head, "Yes, mostly, I want to date Dad but I just don't know where to start," she sighed drinking some hot vodka mocha coco.

"In time Kisty you will know." said Seto drinking his milk, "Maybe you just need to meet the right guy, and see what will happen, remember it took me a while to start dating after your mother died, it was less then a year after you turned 16 that I dated Katharine, but lets not go down that road, she was a mistake, and Ann was a good choice to wait for when she came along. Look Kisty my point is that you will know when it is time to look for someone that will care for you and love you, but you can't do it in the kitchen, the mansion or locked in your office," he said and then left the room.

Kisty sighed, took a big shot of her coco vodka, and then headed off to bed, "I can't believe what a mess I am, damn it," she said smashing her fist into the corner, "Why did he have to leave me, like this," she put her hands on her face as a small whisper came from her lips, "Josh."

The next day Ally sat with her grandfather out in the park, "I am bored," she muttered to him.

Seto looked at his granddaughter, "I don't know why you begged to come here then if you are this bored?" he said.

Ally looked at her grandfather as she played with her sandwich, "We came to spy on mommy remember," she reminded him, "But she sits there on the bench like rock, it will take a miracle for her to get off that bench.

Jason had just been walking by when he heard Ally and Seto, decided to walk over to them, "You two don't seem to fit the grandfather and daughter routine too well," he laughed.

Seto and Ally turned their heads towards Jason, "You mean, the fact that my mother can't even eat a corndog right, either too," asked Ally.

Jason/Josh wanted to laugh it was true Kisty could never eat any food on a stick right he remembered teaching his former wife how to properly dip a kabob into BBQ sauce at a BBQ when they were younger.

Kisty stood out in Domino Park she was yet again thrown out of her office by her father, uncle, aunt, cousins, and daughter, telling her to enjoy the spring day out side. Kisty was sitting on a park bench eating a corndog or at least trying to with some chips that she bought from the lunch cart.

"You know I heard those things can be bad for a woman's health," said a familiar voice.

Kisty looked up from her corndog "How would you know something like that Jason?" she asked seeing him standing by the cart dressed in blue jeans and tee shirt.

"There was someone that said that at a game I went to once, she was a vegetarian," Jason answered.

"I don't care its food and population control besides I haven't had one of these since," she paused, "never mind," she finished.

Josh was Jason in just acting as someone else, deep down he felt that he had to help Kisty get over his old life. He saw the pain in her eyes from the memory of when he and she went to a game just before Ally was born, they had shared corndogs together, and an old woman kept telling Kisty that pageant women should not eat them.

"You still haven't gotten over my roommate I see," said Jason walking over to Kisty looking at her, "Look you need to move on."

Kisty glared at Jason, "What would you know about losing someone that has been there in every down moment of your life, and was able to pick you back up again" she muttered taking a bite of her corndog.

"I know a lot, my daughter and wife passed away a while back," Jason said trying to convince Kisty that he understood.

Kisty looked at him, "I sorry, to hear that," she said looking at the ground thinking she was such an idiot.

"Don't be, it took me a while to get over the fact that there was nothing I could do stop them from getting into that accident," he said.

Kisty looked at Jason, "So you lost your wife and daughter in a car accident?" she said.

Jason nodded, "Yeah, it was about 10 years ago, I almost didn't make it but some how I made it through," he smiled at Kisty, "When I found out that my wife had died on impact and my daughter had bleed to death I didn't think I could go on," he finished.

"What did you do to make the pain stop?" Kisty asked him hopping for some guidance.

"I faced it, looked at their gravestones and figured there was no point in fighting it, so I just gave up and decided to live for them to the best of my ability," Jason/Josh answered.

Kisty sighed, "It's not the same, Josh was everything to me, I can't even get him off my mind, just to say goodbye to him one time I would think to be enough the problem is that I will probably never get to I don't even know where he was buried," she said slowly, as a tear feel down her cheek and took a large bite out of the corn dog.

"You didn't go to his grave?" asked Jason/Josh surprised that his former wife did not go to his grave.

"No, I couldn't after the funeral I just went home, our…I mean my daughter and father went to the burial site.

"Oh, no wonder it makes you cry," said Jason, "You never did say good bye, to Josh."

Kisty shook her head, "I did say good bye to him, at the hospital before he died…I just wish that I was able to be in the room with him. Doesn't matter anyways, he is gone, and nothing can bring him back," she sighed.

"I understand, umm, look I didn't come to the park just for a corndog there is another reason I am here," spoke Jason decided to change the subject.

Kisty looked at Jason funny, "I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner tonight with me?" he asked hoping she would say yes.

"No thanks I am going to be spending some time with my daughter tonight," Kisty said slowly.

"Liar, Liar, pants on fire, momma," said Ally jumping out from behind the bench.

Kisty nearly jumped her self-hearing her daughter, "You go on a date with the night man," she pointed her finger at her mother.

Kisty shook her head, "And what would you father think of me, just forgetting him and going out with his roommate?" she asked.

"Papa, married Grand's best fried," Ally said back.

Seto walked up behind Ally, "Your daughter got you pinned there," he said.

Kisty looked at her father, daughter then at Jason, "You three planed this didn't you? I can't believe I didn't see this coming," she said sitting down on the bench again for she stood up to look at Ally.

"So will you go out to dinner with me?" Jason asked.

Kisty looked at Jason, she then looked at Ally and Seto, "No way," she said and began to march off.

"Kisty…" said Seto quickly.

"Shut up Dad, I am not going to do it, and you can't make me," Kisty marched off further into the park away from everyone.

"Well I tired," said Jason looking at Ally and Seto.

"Its ok mommy will come around," said Ally sitting next to Jason, "She is stubborn like Papa."

"I am not stubborn," said Seto crossing his arms.

"You are too," Ally giggled.

Jason/Josh toned the two out, as his thoughts traveled to Kisty, he had to put an end to her self-punishment he just did not know where to start.

Kisty stood dressed in her evening gown with a small necklace on her neck, "I can't believe you two talked me into this," she said later that night.

"Stop complaining Mommy, and just be happy" said Ally looking up at her, "Besides you haven't had fun in a long time, and you should."

"Who told you I am not having any fun," said Kisty looking down at her daughter, "did your Grandfather tell you that?"

Ally nodded her head, as Seto walked into the room "Forcing me to go on a date wasn't a grandest scheme you have ever come up with," snapped Kisty.

"You can hate me later Jason is here to take you to dinner, and remember Kisty it's just dinner," smirked Seto.

"Bite me dad," she muttered walking past him into the main hall.

Jason/Josh stood main hall dressed in a dress shirt and tie he was nervous, it had been years since he and Kisty had been alone for just dinner. He heard Kisty walk into the room and grab her bag, "Let's go Jason, and get this dinner thing over with so my father can shut his mouth," she said grabbing his arm as they went out the door.

Ally stuck her head out the kitchen door, "Mommy isn't going to have much of great time is she?" she asked her grandfather.

"We will see Ally, now it's time for bed," said Seto.

"But I want to stay up for Mommy," whined Ally.

"Bed now shorty," said Seto pointing to the stairs.

"Alright but you owe me a story of what happens when I get back," she snapped and ran to her room.

Seto smirked and went over to the island counter, where he had set a few papers down and began to go through them, as he did he felt his cell phone buzzing looking at the caller id he answered it.

"Hello Kaiba, got a question do you really know who Jason D Joshua is? That doesn't matter I wanted to let you know that your former son in law had a few enemies that he didn't tell you or your daughter about, but I am not interested in Josh anymore, just that do you know who is former roommate is or should I say was?" asked a mysterious voice. "Because I do, and you should probably check into his background, oh and one last thing your daughter will make a lovely little prize… and just to prove to you that your family isn't safe you might want to keep your ears open, right now," the voice spoke.

Seto was about to interrupt the man and yell but he held his temper, suddenly he heard Ally upstairs give an ear piecing scream, along with glass breaking. Seto quickly ran out of the kitchen and into Ally's room.

"Ally?" yelled Seto looking for his granddaughter and turning on the light.

"Papa," yelled Ally jumping over to him shaking, "I thought I saw a ghost he was in my room he almost grabbed me but then jumped out the window."

"It's ok Ally, I am here, you are safe," said Seto with his cell phone still in his ear.

"I think I have proven my point Mr. Kaiba, have a good evening," said the voice and then the phone went dead.

Ally was crying as Seto held his granddaughter, "Ally go to my room and stay there with your grand mother, I have work to do," he said getting up and heading towards the office while Ally went running to her grandmother's room.

Seto sat down a this computer in his office, after doing a bit of searching the internet he came across some interesting information, something he should of caught before but never did until now. Picking up the phone Seto dialed his brother's number, and Mokuba picked up however he sounded as if he tired.

"Mokuba before you get on me about calling you right now, but I need to ask you something, do you still have Josh's old computer still?" Seto asked.

"Yeah, I got it Seto why do you ask?" Mokuba said on the other line still half-asleep.

"I need also I kind of need to ask a favor could Annie and Ally stay with you and Lisa at your mansion I think some shit is about to hit the fan," he said worried.

Mokuba sat up for he was on the couch, "Sure, what's wrong Seto tell me," he said worried for his grandniece and sister in law.

Seto took a deep breathe, " I will bring Ally and Annie over to your place, and the less you know what is about to happen the better, I think Kisty is on a hit list and Josh's death wasn't an accident," with that said Seto hung up the phone.

Meanwhile

Duke sat in his apartment, with a smirk on his face and cell phone in hand, "Now phase 2 is complete it's time to start phase 3," he said as he began to dial a number into the phone.

"Hello Jason how is your dinner date going with Kisty?" asked Duke, "When you are done feeding her it's time to move to phase three, and by the way don't mess up this time."

At the dinner date

Kisty was sitting looking at the menu, "Fine I will take care of it as soon as possible, just give me until the end of the night," said Jason.

Kisty raised an eyebrow from the other side of her menu as they sat there at the restaurant.

"Ok, got it yes sir," said Jason then hanging up the cell phone.

Kisty looked at Jason after putting her menu down, "Problem?" she asked.

"Just my boss, he wants me to get to work on an assignment earlier then expected but the client isn't ready yet," said Jason.

"I see, working for the newspaper is a tough job, but what made you change from actor to paper guy?" Kisty asked putting her hands under her chin.

Jason rubbed the back of his head, "Well, acting wasn't much for me, Josh took most of the spotlight, I was just happen to be in the background. Stories got me interested in working as journalism in fact Josh is the one who suggested I get into the business," he said.

"I see Josh did a lot of suggesting when he was around," Kisty said with a sad smile on her face.

"Kisty, why can't you move pass me…I mean why can't you just accept time here and now?" Josh/Jason caught himself.

Kisty however had a dreamy look in her eyes as she was thinking back to her first year anniversary when they ate at that restaurant. "I am sorry did you say something Jason?" she asked.

"No, never mind, it's not that important," said Jason.

Kisty looked at Jason, "Why did you ask me out Jason I know my daughter and father put you up to this but why go with it?" she asked.

"To be honest I don't know, I guess I wanted to get to know the woman that had Josh's heart in a bind while he was New York, you see he wouldn't stop talking about you, and how wonderful you were," Jason explained himself and it was true Josh had talked about Kisty to his roommate many times but he couldn't blow his cover.

Kisty shook her head with a slight pink color crossing her face, "Josh was very worried about me during that time, I was kind of in a battle with my father, sometimes I think I still am but I am not, sadly it seem that I am the one without a match now ever since…Never mind I kind of don't want to talk about it," she said with a sad look in her eyes.

Josh nodded, '_I am sorry to have hurt you Kisty,_' he thought.

Just then four men walked into the restaurant they looked like normal people except they were wearing sunglasses, with dark suits on and looking right at Kisty and Jason except they were looking right at Kisty but not like she was meat but prey. Jason's eyes widened for he saw them before Kisty did, "Umm, we have to go," he said taking her hand.

"What's wrong Jason?" she asked seeing him nervous suddenly.

"We have to leave, just trust me," Jason said and pulled Kisty from the booth.

However, one of the men saw Jason/Josh pull Kisty from the booth, and point, as two of the three men ran after them. Kisty looked behind her, "Crap," she muttered and turned around stopping Jason from pulling her.

"Kisty?" Jason asked questionably.

"I don't run from scum," snapped Kisty sending a one of her high heels flying and hit one of the men.


	6. You bastard

**Short chapter here folks, hope you like sorry that this story has been going so slow and confusing for some, I will try to clear it up now in this new chapter I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**You bastard**

The heel hit one of the men in the chest causing him to fall back, as for the other two one went for Jason as Kisty ran straight at the other and kicked his ass all over the floor.

While the third guy was fighting Jason, Kisty through it would be a good time as any to do some questioning, "What do you bastards want?" she hissed at him while twisting the guy's arm behind his back as she sat on top of him.

"Ouch I am not telling you anything," he started to say but Kisty tightened her grip and push the arm closer to the man's head making him flinch more in pain.

"TELL ME OR I will break your arm," she snapped at him one last time.

"Ok where here to take Jason D Joshua in for questioning about the whereabouts of Josh Devlin, our boss found out that Josh faked his death and figured that his old roommate might know where he was hiding, that's all I know I swear," he cried out.

Kisty was in shock Josh faking his death, its not possible or was it, how? Thousands of questions ran through Kisty's mind as she held the man down, then looking up at Jason she saw something that was familiar about the way he was fighting the man that was after him.

The person that Jason/Josh was fighting finally landed one punch in his stomach; however, the person did not get to throw a second because he was knocked out by Kisty with a metal tray.

Taking a deep breath Kisty looked at Jason, and noticed that one of his eyes just wasn't right, "Jason are you ok?" she asked covering her voice.

"Yeah I am fine, just made a mess didn't we?" Jason asked standing up straight.

The Host came running over, "Ms. Kaiba what happened here?" he asked in his French accent.

"I am sorry, Randolph, these men were after my date, put the damages on my tab, I will drop by later to pay for it," Kisty said quickly putting her shoes back on then marching towards the door with Jason fallowing close behind.

Meanwhile at Mokuba's house

Mokuba and Lisa were standing in the kitchen of there home with Ally and Ann sitting at the island counter, "What has got my brother so worked up?" Mokuba asked drinking some coffee.

"Some one broke into Ally's room to prove a point to Seto about something he wouldn't say what on the way over," answered Ann.

Lisa shook her head, "That's Kaiba for you, never tells the full story until he is sure he has all the facts," she said putting a cup of warm coco in front of Ally.

"I am worried," said Mokuba, "it's not like him to keep me in the dark about stuff like this, when it comes to any family matter he usually keeps it with me, but he wouldn't say anything when he dropped you two off."

Seto was half way to the restaurant that he knew Kisty would be at, when he got there he saw Kisty marching away from Jason burning mad.

"I can't believe it, how could you do this to your family, your daughter or, or even me? All for that jerk that has had one goal in mind since the day I became a CEO was to ruin my life, well congratulations you are just like him, and don't even come near me," she snapped.

Seto pulled to the side of the road next to the sidewalk and quickly got out of the car, "Kisty, I need to talk to you now, it's about Ally," he said, looking at his daughter.

Quickly Kisty's anger melted and turned into worry, "What happened, to her is she alright, Dad!" she demanded to know.

"Ally's fine and is safe, but we have other problems, I got a call from some one saying that Jason isn't who he says he is," Seto said quickly.

Kisty crossed her arms, "I figured that out already, I know who he is, and to be honest I am not happy about it," she said.

"You do?" said Seto puzzled.

"Yes, Jason D Joshua is none other then my thought to be dead husband, Joshua Jason Devlin," she snapped then turning towards Josh who was trying to keep Kisty's voice down, "And don't Shh, me Josh, I can't believe you would go so low as to do this to us," Kisty's rant continued.

Seto crossed his arms, "Josh, you owe us an explanation, and to think I could trust you with Kisty," he glared.

"Look you two don't understand, please just let me explain, but not here. It's not safe, let me guess a guy just tried to scare you by breaking into your mansion and tried to take Ally, right?" Josh quickly asked.

"How did you…doesn't matter what makes you think that I am that kind of an idiot?" snapped Seto.

"Yes or no would do Kaiba," said Josh quickly.

"Unfortunately, yes, but how in hell did you know that?" snapped Kaiba.

Josh looked around, "If we all get into the car I will explain on the way, I promise once we get to the house where Kisty and I used to live everything will make sense."

Kisty shook her head, "Explain it now Josh!" she stomped her foot.

"Kisty your life is in danger as well as our daughters unless I tell you in some place where they can't hear me, please trust me," said Josh quickly, "Look you got to believe me. I didn't want to leave you, but I didn't know how else to spare you and our little Ally from ending up in body bags, just please get the car and I will explain."

"I am driving you explain," said Seto opening the passenger side door for Kisty to get inside.

Kisty looked at her father, "Are you nuts?" she snapped.

"Look, someone tipped me off that Josh wasn't dead a few minutes ago, and someone just tried to threaten your daughter, I am not about to let someone keep me from the facts even if it is you, now get in the car," Seto ordered, then turning to Josh, "You in the car NOW!" he growled.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffy but since I will have free time again here soon I will write up the next chapter ASAP Thanks to all the reviewers, keep it coming and any suggestions other then my grammar and spelling which I know sucks, thanks for the help with that, and I would greatly appreciated if there were any suggestions on what you think would happen next I am kind of short on ideas right now because my brain has been busy with school so any help would be great. **


	7. Chapter 7

**To my readers: hello everyone I am sorry for this long wait and hopefully haven't given up on me, in my profile I placed an annoucement that this story and eyes of a brother were on hold, and sadly they are. However I resently stumbled on the fact that I hadn't posted for a while and came to realizing that I had written three more chapters to this story without even realizing it. My editor DH has brought it to my attention that we needed to put the chapters up and I appoligize for the wait once more. Anyways here are the next two chapters to this long awaited story.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 7**

**Why did you leave?**

The car was silent all the way as Seto drove his daughter and now revealed thought to be dead son in law up the hill towards Kisty's and Josh's old home that they used to share. Kisty kept an angry look on her face she could not believe it all this time thinking the man she loved was dead only to find out that he was alive and taking her to dinner only a few minutes before.

Seto just kept his eyes on the road wanting to strangle Josh for what he did; he was hoping that Kisty would give him permission to kill the dead beat now. However Seto knew that his daughter would do no such thing but would she take Josh back or would she keep him from little Ally, or would everything turn back into what it was?

Josh sat there in the car running his brain to death about what he was going to say or do about everything. Five years ago, he faked his death so that he could spare Kisty and his no, it was only Kisty's daughter not his anymore he gave parental rights up the moment he walked out the door that unhappy afternoon.

The house was the same two story little place it was five almost six years ago, with it's concealed from view of the road and trees everywhere and large green yard it was s surprise that the place was still well maintained for being abandoned six years ago. However, the house had been put to use by Mokuba and his wife Lisa when they both needed to escape from their two terrorizing twin sons, and it was in their backyard to begin with.

Stopping the car Seto got out first, he figured that he should check the house before telling Kisty and Josh to come inside or that Kisty wanted to yell at Josh some more, Seto did not know which one his daughter was going to do first.

Josh took a deep breath and looked at Kisty as he sat behind her in the backseat thinking about who was going to break the silence first him or his wife, no he had to stop thinking that and just call Kisty his former lover.

Kisty kept her eyes forward her mind now going a mile a minute so many questions, so many things she wanted to do some humane others deadly. Slowly without her control, she opened her mouth, "Josh," she said slowly looking at him with her sad blue eyes, "Why did you leave your daughter behind?"

Josh was shocked by the question, it was not, where have you been, why leaving her, nor I am going to kill you but the first question was about her daughter wait Kisty said "our" did she really consider him the father of little Ally.

"I did it to protect you both, I left Ally because I didn't want to see you both killed by this group my father and I have been tracking for the last 6 years, I couldn't tell you without risking Ally's life, I didn't want to watch you both die," Josh answered without thinking.

Kisty turned away, opened her door to the car, and got out, Josh followed after, "It wasn't like I had a choice it was that or watch you die. I couldn't let that happen to Ally, she didn't need to see you killed nor me in front of her, they would have left her to die alone without out us," Josh quickly said.

Shaking her head, "Sadly, Ally had to watch her mother die, she had to watch me die day by day after I thought you were dead, slowly and painfully from a broken heart and then you sneak back into our lives as if you never left acting as if…no saying that you were protecting us, that doesn't cut it Josh not for a second! Not with me and defiantly not my family or daughter!" she exclaimed with tears threatening to pour out.

Seto stood on the porch, "Kisty go inside for a minute you need to calm down, and call Ally, she worried about you," he said holding the cordless phone out to her. Looking at Josh and quickly walking over to her father taking the phone and heading into the house.

Josh took a deep breath once Kisty was inside he knew that his father in law was going to give it to him but Seto didn't even need to open his mouth, "Let me have it Kaiba, I deserve it all of it, every punch, kick, and word you say. I walked away from my family, friends even…even the two things that meant the world to me and anything I say now will just make it worse. I messed up everything, all of it."

"Your, dam right you fucked up big time, Josh, remember what I told you when you were going to marry Kisty, I told you if you break her heart I would kill you along with the assistant's of everyone else," he said in a cold voice, "But I am not going to do it. Why, because looking at you alive mean that you have to live with what you did to your wife, and child, no matter what Josh, Ally is still your daughter, I just need to look at you to know that you are ashamed of taking off and pulling the stunt you did, your voice also gives it away. Also the fact that you say you can handle what ever I say means you knew that this day was coming…probably have been for a while even with contacts on I could tell it was you just looking at what you did to yourself just to say you were protecting your family doesn't fit. I am not going to kill you or hurt you without Kisty getting her say in first; also, I will not kill you because to the rest of the world Josh Jason Devilen does not exist. Do I make myself clear?" Seto spoke with a firm and ice cold voice one he had not used in a very long time.

Josh nodded his head, "Yes sir," he said calmly then looking at he ground, "there is nothing I can say or do to change the past which is suppose to be left behind but when it is as painful as it has been for Kisty. I know that nothing I say or do from now on will get her to forgive me for what I did to her and Ally."

Kisty was standing next to the door with the phone in hand she didn't dial her uncle's home yet, she wanted to make sure that her father didn't kill Josh just yet. As angry as she was she knew Josh wouldn't do something without good reason what ever it may be, slowly Kisty's mind wandered back to the restaurant when Josh quickly explained what was going on before her father showed up.

Flash back to outside the restaurant

"Kisty are you alright?" asked Josh while he was still undercover.

"Yes I am fine, but when were you going to tell me that you know where my thought to be dead husband would be?" she snapped.

Josh took a breath, "What are you talking about I don't know…."

"Save it Josh, I know it's you…Your contact came flying out when that guy punched you, and…I can't even handle this too think that you could make a fool out of me," Kisty began to walk away at that point.

"Kisty wait, your right it is me, but I have a reason you see my dad he needed help and there was this gang that was going to hurt you and Ally unless I faked my death, you have to believe me," Josh said quickly.

"That jerk, you wanted to help Duke your biological father who wanted me dead since the day my uncle passed away…." She snapped.

End flashback

Kisty came out of her flash back and marched upstairs leaving her heels in the stair way for someone to find. Hitting the phone numbers to call up Mokuba's house she heard a ring then Lisa's voice came over the phone, "Hello?" she said.

Taking a deep breath, "Aunt Lisa its Kisty I would..."

"Oh my god Kisty what happened? Are you all right? Did your father find you, is everything ok?" Lisa shot out questions before they could be answered wrestling was heard over the phone then Mokuba's voice came on to it.

"Kisty, you don't have to answer that, just this one is you alright?" he said quickly.

"Yes Uncle Mokuba I am fine, Dad is with me, and my date has a secret identity that I will not tell you over the phone I just called to check up on Ally," Kisty said.

A small voice was heard in the background followed by, "Ally get back to bed your mother is fine," from Ann, Kisty's stepmother.

"NO I want to talk to mommy, please Mokie can I have the phone to talk to her?" said Ally worried voice.

Mokuba sighed, "one second I promise you will get to talk to her…"

"Uncle Mokuba put me on the phone with Ally she won't stop until you do," interrupted Kisty.

"Mommy, are you ok, is Jason alright, how was your date, someone tried to break into my room but I am ok, just a little worried about you, Papa was worried sick and had his cell phone on his ear when the guy broke into my room and left suddenly. I am fine, not scared just shaking, when are you coming home?" Ally asked like a frightened 5 year old.

"I will be home soon sweetie, you try to get some sleep your grandfather and I are fine my date is another story but I will explain later, you just stay with your uncle and do what he says along with your aunt and Grams got it," said Kisty in a stern tone.

"Yes, Mommy, night, night," said Ally before handing the phone to Mokuba.

"You should be able to put her to bed just keep one of the twins near by and she will be fine," said Kisty to Mokuba once she heard him take phone.

Seto walked into the house with Josh behind him, as Kisty came down the stairs a few minutes later, her blue crystal colored eyes look at her father's sending an unspoken message to let her have a shot at Josh for a few moments. Seto disappeared by heading upstairs to get everything ready if they had to leave in a hurry.

Kisty looked at Josh in the doorway, "Have a seat and shut the door I am going to have to hear you tell me what the hell is going on," she said in a dark tone of voice as she motioned towards the couch.

Josh walked over to the couch and sat down; it still had its uncomfortable feeling to it that it lost so many years ago. Kisty walked over to the couch and stood there next to him and the coffee table.

"Where do you want me to begin?" Josh asked looking nervous and rubbing his hands together as if trying to keep warm.

Kisty closed her eyes, and did something she knew she was going to have to explain later, but before she acted on her emotions she sat down next to Josh, even though an hour ago she wanted to kill him, and before Josh could say anything to start talking he felt Kisty quickly pull him into a deep passionate kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Lost time inside**

Josh sat there after Kisty pulled away from him, he was in shock that she would have moved so quickly or was there another reason. Kisty looked at Josh's eyes with her deep crystal blue eyes and slowly touched her lips with her hand in utter shock, she did not know what she just did, but she was not regretting it, yet.

"What was that for?" Josh asked puzzled as he looked at the coffee table.

Kisty kept her eye looking at Josh, "I…I wanted to be sure," with that said she stood up and walked towards the kitchen and took her stance at the sink looking towards her father's mansion in the distance.

Josh walked into the kitchen behind Kisty, "Be sure of what, that I am me, or something else?" he asked slowly.

Kisty kept her back towards Josh, "I…I keep thinking I am in a dream that you're not alive, but there you are behind me…do you know how many times I wanted to wake up and see you there? Do you know how much I wanted you to see your daughter's firsts, do you know how many times…I knew that my daughter was going to have to grow up like me without a father most of her life? Josh, I didn't want that for Ally, even if it cost it my life, I would rather see my daughter dead and in the ground then to know that she would have to suffer so much…that I would suffer so much pain as well," she was crying at this point as she slid to her knees in front of the sink.

Josh wanted so much to take Kisty into his arms, but he knew he touched her that she would just pull away; he did not want to lose her again. He lost her too many times, when he was younger and they were in school and he let Jake make the first move, when he left for school, then being pushed away after the incident at Kaiba Corp when Kisty was battling her father, and now five years apart all because he wanted to protect those he loved from the pain.

"Kisty, I…I didn't think it would have to come to the point of which I would have to leave you like I did. If I knew then what I know now I would so stay, I would of made sure of it. I wanted to be there for you and Ally, but I knew it was not safe, if I did stay. You would be dead along with me and Ally would have no parents, but we are both alive, and so is she," Josh spoke to reassure Kisty that he had reasons.

"Doesn't matter either way what's done is done, you can't change the past, what we have to do is just move on, like we do for everything else," said Seto stepping into the kitchen.

Kisty looked at her father as she slowly stood up, "I can't Dad," she said turning away from both Josh and Seto.

Josh nodded his head, "I will be in the living room, and you're her father maybe you can…"

"Don't even think about it," interrupted Seto, "you caused Kisty this pain, of thinking you were dead, and now you must pay up and do what you should have done, the moment you saw her again."

Josh looked at Kaiba puzzled, "What do you want me to do, it's not like she going to let me touch her, it has been five years Kaiba, and well I can't really tell her what happened, I take it you figured out who is after me and Duke by now," he said.

Seto nodded, "yeah just didn't think it would lead all the way to them, again but it has," he said, and stepping out of the kitchen.

Kisty turned around, "What are you two talking about?" she snapped towards them as Seto left the kitchen.

Josh began to explain, "You remember how my mother came from a rich family, but I never told you how her family got its wealth. Well they decided to go after Duke for what happened and went on a killing spree of anyone that he had relations with my mom that included me. I didn't know how far that side of my blood line went Kisty, I swear if I did know then what I know now, I could have stopped this from happening," his eyes pleaded with hers to understand, in what he was saying. That everything that had happened and that it had to be done, what he done for them both of them, wishing it could have been different.

Kisty step back from Josh searching his face for any of what he said was not true, her eyes falling on him almost pleading with him to say and make it true.

"I need time to think," she told them, as she heard footsteps leave the kitchen, she shook her head, "how?" she whispered.

Josh and Seto walked into the living room, "I think you should stay here with Kisty tonight, I need to get back to tell the Mokuba, Lisa, and Ally what is going on since you have now come out of hiding to us," said Seto to Josh.

Josh shook his head, "I have to get back to work at the paper the boss there is the lead I need," he said then seeing the glare from Seto, "on second thought what's one night compared to 5 years of making your wife think you are dead?" he said nervously.

"Josh believe it or not, Kisty has forgiven you, I can see it in her eyes, when she looked at us in the kitchen she just needs you instead of me to watch her tonight, not to mention I have to explain all this to Ally, and that's going to be difficult," Seto said standing up.

"No, Ally isn't to know," said Kisty stepping over by the two men, "We keep this secret for the fact that Josh is still trying to fix all this and…I am going to keep my daughter as far from this as I can," she snapped at both of them.

Seto's cell phone suddenly rang in his pocket, and pulling it out it was Mokuba's number, as he answered it everyone in the room could hear Lisa's panic voice, "Seto, we got a problem," she shouted, "They took them…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Into the lion's den**

"They took who Lisa, calmed down you over reacting…What! No, not them too," said Seto in shock, "Ok calm down Kisty and I will be there right away," he then hung up the phone and took a deep breath, "It seems that your cover is blown," he said looking over at Josh. Turning to his daughter slowly, "Kisty, your in this now, they took Ally two hours ago, they wrecked the mansion and took your two cousins as well," he spoke slowly.

"What?" said Josh and Kisty at the same time in shock.

Seto ran his fingers through his hair, "We are in this now like it or not Josh," he said, "We need to go Mokuba's place."

Kisty was already out the door when her father spoke, she had to get there and the quickest way to Mokuba's was just down the large foothill. As she ran she could only think of how the day started as she ran she saw something black running towards her however it was on four legs, and barking, "Kisara it's me," she said to her dog.

The black Labrador came running over tail between her legs and limping, "Oh girl what did they do to you," she looked at her large dog's hind leg it was badly cut. Kisty quickly took her dress and ripped part of it to bandage her dog's leg, "easy girl," she whispered as the dog yelped in pain.

Seto and Josh were heard running down the hill now, Josh stopped a few feet from Kisty, as Seto ran to her and the dog, "Go I will take care of your dog, you and Josh get to the mansion now," he ordered.

Kisty nodded her head as she finished tying her dog's leg and quickly ran to the fence that looked as if had been forced open, as she ran pass through the green grass and around the pool into the house, "Uncle Mokuba, Aunt Lisa, are you two ok," she asked from the back door that had been kicked open.

"Over here," came Lisa's voice, it sounded weak and full of sorrow as if she had been crying as she waved the flashlight at Kisty and lead her to them safely. As she walked over to Lisa, she saw Mokuba at her aunt's feet with a big gash on his head, "Oh no, not him too," she said.

Lisa shook her head, "no he is just unconscious, I managed to stop some of the bleeding however they hit him pretty hard as they did me, but I was a lighter blow I think," she answered.

Kisty took the flashlight and looked at Lisa's head, "Yeah, you going to have a nice bump there," she said then pointed the flashlight at Seto and Josh as they ran through the backdoor, "We are over here, Uncle's out cold and Lisa has a bump on her head," answered Kisty to Seto's unasked questions.

When the sun rose at the Kaiba mansion, Kisty stood in the living room with coffee in her hand and looking out at the ocean view, dressed in her blue robe, and slippers, her brown hair stopping at her shoulders all ratted and messy as if she hadn't the strength to brush it, her cold blue eyes looked as if they hadn't had a second of sleep in them, and were full of worry.

Ally was kidnapped along with her cousins, how could this of happened, should she just let them take Josh away, or better yet should she have gotten in such a rage that blew her husband's cover. How could she have been so stupid, to just think of herself at a time like this, she needed to focus on getting her daughter back but how, remained to be seen.

Hearing soft footstep and a limp in one leg come towards her, Kisty looked down next to her seeing her faithful dog Kisara with a well-bandaged leg now, whimpering next to her knowing that her mistress was upset and had not slept all night.

Kisty kneeled down and petted Kisara on the head as the dog sat on her two good legs and put the bad one on her thigh, "Yeah, I know Kisara, you tried, you're a good dog, always has been, you tried," she said as the dog just looked at her.

"You know if I didn't know any better I say that you love that dog more then humans," said a voice in living room door way. Kisty looked up and shook her head, "Not now you," she snapped at Josh.

Josh walked over to her, "Come on Kisty you stopped to care for the dog when you were running towards Mokuba's place," he pointed out.

Kisty stood up, "I can't help it if I get distracted by my guardian, besides, there was nothing we could do the damage was done," she turned away and took another sip of her coffee.

"You need to rest," spoke Josh in a calm tone as Kisty shook her head.

"No, I am going to stay up, they could call for demands anytime, remember Josh they also want you too, we blew your cover," Kisty spoke upset.

"Actually, blew his cover," said Duke standing with Seto in the doorway. Kisty turned to look at Duke, "Don't even take another step Devlin, you caused enough pain in my family to last a lifetime, my daughter is missing, my cousins are kidnapped, my husband who I thought was dead was actually alive and well with you near by, and you have the balls to walk into my family's mansion all to say you blew Josh's cover, and expect me to just welcome you with open arms?" she snapped.

"No, actually but it was all according to plan," said Duke, "Things had to be moved up in planning, you see Kisty, I need your help, like it or not you and I are family," he smirked.

Kisty shook her head, "That's your opinion, the day I accept you as part of my family is the day hell freezes over," she snapped. Duke laughed as Kisty continued to yell angrily, "What's so funny this isn't a time to laugh!"

"Actually, hell must be enjoying the cool down or did you forget whose son you married," laughed Duke.

Kisty glared, "My husband is dead in my opinion," as she looked over at Josh and began to walk towards the door where Duke and Seto stood, "Dad, move," she snapped.

Seto moved out of Kisty's way, which caused Duke and Josh to drop their jaws, as Kisty walked by growling.

"Kaiba does she have you whipped or something because you never let anyone move pass you?" asked Duke.

Seto smirked, "I never get in the way of an angry parent, not to mention one that just had her child kidnapped," he answered walking over to sit at one of the couches.

"How would you know that wonderful piece of information for all us to understand, from the way I see it she has you whipped," Duke chuckled then received a hit on the back of the head, "Ouch, what the…oh hi Ann."

"Seto knows from experience, because of what your boys did to Kisty at Kaiba Corp or do I have to remind you?" Ann spoke in a very upset tone.

Seto shook his head, "Well thanks two my granddaughter and nephews are missing," he said, "So how are you we going to get them back?"

Josh stood wide-eyed at Seto who was looking at him, "What do you mean by we, this is my entire father's plan, it doesn't involve you guys," he said pointing at Duke.

"It became a family matter the moment you faked your death, causing my grandchild and nephews to be kidnapped, and put my family in danger so how do two propose to get them all back alive?" snapped Kaiba.

"Ally's kidnap wasn't in my plan I didn't think they would bring you into this, how we have a mole in our mists, someone told them to involve you guys," said Duke, "Josh's death was to remove the Kaiba factor from the situation, and instead would go after me alone, however like most of my plans they have a tendency to fail."

"Yes, and that failure in your calculation almost got my husband and I killed," snapped Lisa, pushing Duke into the living room, "Not to mention, your screwed with the wrong family, now this includes all of us, including Yugi his is family, Duke your about to cost a lot of us problems, is it like you favorite thing to do is screw up our lives?" she asked.

"Lisa, if that was my intent does you thinks I would have made my son fake his own death. I was trying to get those people off my back they wanted me dead, Josh came and offered to help and I told him the risks of my scheme and he agreed to it," explained Duke.

"I didn't you told me the only thing I had to do was disappear for a while and I was planning to have Kisty and Ally do the same however you only wanted me because making three death certificates were harder to obtain then just one," Josh said quickly, "You never once mentioned that this would involve everyone I know and that Kisty would be related to."

"Well looks like you forgot to take that into account when you agreed to help me," said Duke.

Josh gripped his fisted, "I never should of showed you an ounce of a chance," he snapped and marched out of the room, "I should of known you would do this, all you have done throughout my life is mess it up, well guess what Duke as soon as I get Ally back into Kisty's hands I am personally making sure you disappear from my life for good do you hear me," he then marched out of the room.

Duke smirked, "You can't get rid of what is in neither your blood nor your daughter's," he said.

"I wasn't talking about DNA Duke," snapped Josh as he stopped at the door, "I was talking about you living, or did you forget who was raised by two men that own a graveyard," he then left the room.

Kisty stood at the stairs watching Josh march towards the kitchen, and slowly went after him, upon entering the kitchen she saw Josh over the island counter, "Dammit I didn't want it this ways," he said sitting down, "All I wanted was to protect them, why did this have to happen, I lost so much time, I missed so much of Ally's little things, I know she didn't, no she shouldn't of had to go through that, just I did not want to hurt Kisty either that was not, in the deal I made," he said slamming his fist on the counter.

Kisty walked into the kitchen the rest of the way and put her hand on Josh's shoulder, "You can't turn back the clock but you can fix it to move forward," she said to him, "I believe you told me that once," she smiled at Josh as he turned around to face her.

"How…how long have you been standing there?" Josh asked in shock.

"Long enough," Kisty smiled, "Josh, I am not happy that you fooled all of us into thinking that you were dead, however I know this that I still love you and Dad was right I did forgive you in the kitchen at the house," she slowly kissed him which took him by surprise.

"Kisty," Josh spoke slowly as he kissed her back, "I promise I will get your daughter back," he said determined while hugging her, "I have to at least get her to you; after all you're her mother."

Kisty shook her head, "We will get our daughter back together, or else there will be hell to pay. Little Ally is mine as well as yours Josh and I want her back so that way she could be with her father, after all I know what it's like personally," she smiled and kissed him again after removing one of his bangs from his eyes. "You know I kind of like this new look you have going, it's much better then the green and black you used to have," she smiled, "Josh, we can't change the past but we can fix things for the future," she moved away from Josh and walked out the kitchen door, which Seto had been standing by the whole time.

"You really think that you can trust him after what he did to you and your daughter?" Seto asked looking at Kisty walk past him.

Turning quickly, "What father wouldn't want to get his child back, as I recalled Dad, you would have trusted almost anyone to save me that night when I was rapped, I believe that if Josh wanted to hurt me he wouldn't have live through that fake accident," she smiled. Then walked towards the stairs to Ally's room, she was going to need something that she kept hidden there something she had bought and thought that she would never have to use.

She walked into Ally's room and over to the closet and opened a hidden compartment, and pulled out a vacuumed sealed bag, "Looks like I am going under cover," she said pulling the bag open.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Lifting her head from the sink and picking up a towel that had stains of red on it with some black, looking the mirror a small smirk crossed her face as she pulled her hair back in to a pony tail with red and black lines I her hair. She took some contacts that changed her blue eyes into a dark purple and put them in.

Stepping out of the bathroom putting her bangs that were long enough to fit behind her ears as they hung loose from her ponytail, with a grin she spun around and pulled a pair of jeans on and a tank top.

She turned and opened the curtains of the apartment; it had been 3 months since the kidnapping, of the daughter. Letting out a sigh and turning to look at the bed a form of a male lay there a quiet laugh escaped her lips as she then picked up a bucket and poured it on him.

"Wake up Duke, its morning," she ordered.

Sitting up in a fit of rage, "Why did you have to go and do that for?" he shouted shaking his fist at her while his hair was now in a ruined mess.

"Don't blame me for your hangover go clean up now, or else," she barked.

"Or else what Kisty you going to kick me out, remember if I didn't do that drinking contest last night, we wouldn't have found out where Ally and your two trouble making cousins would be now would we?" he asked jumping out of bed.

"Josh would have out drunk you regardless, sadly some one who happened to almost blow his cover," she glared at Duke as stepped behind the dressing screen that was in the corner of the room.

"Well that wasn't my fault that Mokuba can't hold his liquor why did you bring your uncle along anyways?" he asked.

Josh with his brown hair in a mess threw something into the corner at his father, "Because it's his sons along with my daughter that was kidnapped," he said falling on the bed, "Finally, sleep," he muttered.

Kisty shook her black and red colored head, "One gets up while the other sleeps," she laughed and walked into the kitchen and smiled at Seto as he drank his morning coffee.

Lifting an eyebrow at Kisty seeing that his daughter was actually smiling, "What are you smiling about Kisty?" he decided to ask.

Sitting down at the cheap table that was set up to make it look like the average apartment over crowded with roommates, "If you must know, Duke and Josh got what we been waiting for," she sighed.

"I see," said Seto, "You plan to go in there by yourself don't you?"

Shaking her head, "no, actually, you are," Kisty took a sip of coffee, "or did you forget you are our boss, Mr. Set," she laughed putting the cup down.

"You know that sooner or later they are going to recognize me, why in the world did you ask me to come along on this little under cover job, oh don't even answer that," Seto said seeing the look Kisty was giving him.

"Dad, Ally is your granddaughter," Kisty said.

"Yes I know, but you can do this on your own with out me," Seto retorted, he honestly didn't want to be there he wanted Kisty to handle the Josh situation on her own she was a big girl running part of their company and she was reaching a good mid 30s now. He was not as young as he used to be, nor as athletic but his strategy did get them in with the underground gang that had Ally, Matt and Andrew.

Letting out a small sigh, "Dad, you have been more of a father to Ally, and I know the first person she is going to want to see besides me is you," Kisty said then slowly standing up, "It's time for me to go to work, and play my part," she stood up.

Seto shook his head, "Becareful, the last thing is a funeral for you," he said.

Kisty smirked, "They have to catch me first," she said putting on black sunglasses and walking towards the door and poking her uncle on the floor asleep, "Get up Uncle Mokuba time to get your sons back," she said.

A few hours later

Seto was about to walk out the door when Mokuba walked in, "I can't believe them!" he yelled as he kicked a piece of trash that lay on the apartment

"What's wrong Mokuba?" he asked his little brother seeing he was upset.

"I saw Matt, Andrew and Ally and Kisty wouldn't let me grab my sons they were right there Seto, right in front of me, and I couldn't even get to them," Mokuba quickly spoke.

The door opened and Kisty walked in, "It would have blown our cover that's why," she said then looked at her father, "its worse then we thought, they are using the kids as slaves and I am talking about the bad kind," she said walking into the bedroom and suddenly Josh was standing at the door. "Those bastards I am going to kill them."

"Josh would you calm down everything is set up," said Kisty pulling Josh into the room.

A few days later

Kaiba, Kisty, Mokuba, Josh, Duke, and Tea were sitting at bar together, they were here for the exchange that had been arranged a few days prior, for the kids to be given to them. Kisty had practically bought her cousins back and Mokuba had brought her daughter.

The plan was to make it look like they needed the kids for some time, that way they could get them to a safe place and then kick the asses of people that had taken them.

"Ms. MD? I presume," said a man that was very tall and had two bodyguards, to very familiar bodyguards.

Kisty turned to him, "Yes, that is me do you have what we asked for?" she said in a tone not her own.

"Yes, they are in the back along with the girl as requested by your uncle here," he said motioning towards Mokuba, "However I thought these negotiations were to be handled just between the five of us, not your posse as well."

Kisty looked at her father, "My banker is here holding the money, my body guards also," she motioned to Duke and Tea, "Not to mention," She pulled out a gun, "I am loaded."

"I see, well then shall we," said the man.

The room was dark so seeing the man's face was difficult but Kisty and Mokuba, with Kaiba, Duke and Tea in tow went to the back of the bar. The back was a long hall way made to look like offices but really was holding cells for other children.

Tea shivered as she walked the halls she remembered that place it was the same, and hadn't changed in years, Duke saw that Tea was starting to shiver he took her hand he remembered how they got out together and didn't look back.

The man opened the door, as a man walked out with Matt and Andrew in ragged clothing and looking at the floor they looked beat and tired, "Set give them the money," said Kisty looking at her cousins tied and barely able to stand.

"The room is around the corner I will have them taken there," said the man counting the money.

"What about my girl?" said Mokuba feeling like the one he was going to explode because of the shape his twin sons were in now?

"Oh yes, her, well you see," he cleared his throat, "she is on loan to another customer," answered the man.

Kisty had her hands in her pockets and had them in a gripped fist so hard it was making her bleed.

"We agreed both services at the same time, don't go changing the deal," Mokuba snapped sounding like his brother in a bad mood.

"Now, now, that is why, I am having her see the boys the girl should be," a door that was to one of the rooms slammed shut, "That fucking brat, Harry you owe me an explanation of why the brat isn't trained to take orders yet?"

"Well you see, she is umm, related to the Kaiba family and well you know how hard it is to break their spirits," the man that had taken the money, Harry, whined.

"Well fix it you asshole, from now on she is not for grabs," shouted the man.

"But I have a customer lined up for her," Harry complained.

"Give him another girl, she is off limits until I break her," Kisty looked at her father then at Harry, "Well are you going to take me to my boys or what?" she snapped at Harry and then walked away.

Harry's bodyguards escorted Kisty and Duke away, while Seto, Tea, and Mokuba stayed behind.

Seto looked at his brother, "Well, are you going to just stand there, and let this guy take our money, or are you going to do something about it?" he snapped.

"Yeah, I think we will," Mokuba replied, as he swung at Harry, nailing the man right in the nose breaking it completely.

Harry doubled over while Mokuba grabbed the keys in his jacket and threw them to Seto. He ran to the door the man just left, opening it he saw his granddaughter bleeding and chained to the wall but she wasn't crying or angry.

"What come to try and beat me again," the little five years old snapped.

Seto smirked, "No more like get you the hell out of here Ally," he responded.

"Papa," Ally smiled in the darkness and tried to stand.

"Don't move," Seto ordered and began unlocking the chains and wrapped Ally up in his the jacket he was wearing.

"Papa, I am…," Ally started to say.

"Don't say anything, your going home and you will be safe we won't let you out of our site again I swear it," Seto interrupted her.

Ally nodded her head and grabbed her grandfather's shirt as he held her, turning and walking out of the room to see Kisty with Duke and Andrew and Matthew, "Please tell me you got the keys?" yelled Kisty to her father.

Seto smirked and threw Kisty the keys over his shoulder not even letting Kisty see Ally in his arms, he knew what it was like to see his daughter in wounds and bleeding to near death, he had seen it when she was only 18 years old…he didn't want to think about that night.

At the Seto's mansion Kisty, Yugi, Tea, Duke, Mokuba, and Josh sat in the living room, Kisty was enraged, "They did to her what was done to me," she said slamming her fist into the near by wall but not making a dent in it. The storm outside the mansion grew and the wind blew against the glass of the living room. Kisty had placed herself by the door to the main hall, Josh was on the couch near Duke who was by the fireplace, Tea and Yugi were sitting on the couch, and Seto was in the middle of the room.

"We don't know that Kisty," said Josh in a worried tone.

Kisty turned to Josh and glared at Duke, "You both aren't to say a word because of you two my family was dragged into this, my daughter was chained just like I was, and maybe," she gripped her fist and was about to swing when Seto put his hand on her shoulder.

"Now, you know exactly how I felt when it happened to you," Seto said in her ear, and then sitting down on the couch next to Yugi and Tea.

Duke stood by the fireplace with his arm on it, "Look, Kisty…" he started but looking at Kisty caused him to shut his mouth, it wasn't about him anymore, they took his granddaughter who didn't even know him, why should he have even cared. He looked over at Josh, seeing his son with sadden eyes, those same eyes of his son's mother that he just threw away.

"Don't you say a word Duke," snapped Kisty anger laced her voice like a lion ready to kill.

Ann and Serenity walked into the room, "well we have some good news the boys are both physically and physiologically fine, they put up a fight all the way until the end," Ann announced, "Mokuba you can see them now if you wish."

Mokuba nodded and the boys came running into the room jumping on their Dad. Kisty's anger disappeared for a second then looking at Serenity, "How is…." She could not finish the sustenance.

"Ally is asleep she had a lot of cups apparently they were trying to turn her into a sex doll but from what I found in her finger nails she clawed at them, I won't be able to tell if they did rape her or not she is too young for us to tell at this time. As for her mental state, she is afraid of the dark worse then before, and refuses to be left in a room alone, also," Serenity said, "She has been asking for Kaiba or you, Kisty."

Kisty nodded her head, "Thank you Serenity," she said crossing her arms letting out a small sigh of relief.

The power suddenly went out and a scream was heard upstairs where Ally was under Lisa's supervision. Kisty ran passed Serenity and Ann; the lighting flashes proved enough light for her to see as she quickly headed into Ally's room.


End file.
